


Predator to Prey

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dominant Loki, F/M, Fluff, Hunting, Jealousy, Loki - Freeform, Prey - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, loki befriends a wolf, pet wolf, possessive wolf, predator - Freeform, predator loki, wolf - Freeform, wolf eats humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki has been banished to Midgard, trapped in a forest that he can’t leave from. He turns into his Jotun form every night. The locals from a nearby town believe there’s a monster in the forest, so send girls in as a sacrifice and he takes great pleasure in their gifts. But one day, Loki comes across a wolf that he befriends... But she is no ordinary wolf.There is non-con elements, but not the main focus of the story. Hence why I haven't added it to the main warnings. Also cause it's more dub-con elements than anything.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 290
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

The woman grabbed her torn clothes and used what was left of them to hold against her body as she rushed for the door. But Loki was already there, opening it for her with a big grin on his face.

‘It was a pleasure to meet you, darling. Be sure to tell all your friends.’ He called after her with a chuckle as she ran out of his cottage and into the depths of the forest.

Loki leaned against the door-frame, in all of his blue naked glory, and watched her run away. With a growl he went back inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He always wanted a drink after having his fun, so he grabbed some whiskey from the cabinet in the corner of the room and sat down.

That was the third woman this week that had been offered up to him as a _sacrifice._ The locals must be getting fearful, he thought, surely they were thinking he was the cause of the really dry yet cold weather lately that was causing their crops to die.

For the last two years, since he had been banished to this godforsaken forest, the locals in a nearby town quickly made up rumours about a monster living in their forest that needed to be _appeased_ with female offerings.

They were usually always willing enough… until he got started on them. He smirked to himself as he sipped his whiskey. It wasn’t cold enough so he turned the glass to ice.

When the sun went down at night, he turned into his Jotun form whether he wanted to or not. And he wouldn’t change back until sunrise, so he always made sure that the sacrifices were gone by then. If anyone saw him in his natural form they would think he was just an ordinary man, which wouldn’t do at all. Because where was the fun in that?

And he was certainly no ordinary man.

The sun started to rise just as he was finishing his whiskey. As the sunlight came in the window, his skin changed back to his usual colour and the markings all over his body vanished. He cracked his neck to each side and sighed.

He was getting bored. The only highlight of his week was when he _did_ get someone sent to him. Another was whenever the _almighty_ Odin would send an Asgardian slave down every fortnight to check on him and bring him plenty of supplies. Since he was unable to leave the forest boundaries.

Loki still had all of his powers, though. He was just unable to lift the curse that Odin had placed upon him. No matter how hard he tried or how much potions he tried to conjure up to counteract it, nothing worked. But he would bide his time, wait until he found a weakness in Odin’s spell and get his revenge.

Standing up he stretched out his limbs and decided to go out hunting. Whilst he got plenty of supplies sent to him, especially from Frigga, it wasn’t enough for his appetite. Especially with the extra rigorous _exercise_ he was getting on a weekly basis. So he often went hunting, made use of the land and what it had to offer.

As he made his way out the door, he used his Seidr to put on his armour and made sure he had plenty of his throwing daggers with him. Then he made his way through the large forest.

-

With four rabbits slung over Loki’s shoulder, he started to head back home. He was a few miles away, that was the only good thing about the forest, it was huge so there was plenty to explore.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a faint whimpering sound coming from his left, off track. Frowning, he turned and went towards the sound.

When he pushed through some bushes he stopped again, slightly confused at what he saw. Lying against a large rock, was a wolf. But not an ordinary wolf, she looked larger than the average ones. And she was beautifully jet black with touches of grey on her back.

A low growl came from her when she saw Loki, her head went down a bit and she didn’t take her eyes off him.

Loki wondered for a moment why she wasn’t fleeing from him, but then he noticed she was holding her front leg funny. It looked broken.

He wasn’t one for liking Midgardians, but the animals he _did_ like. Whether that was to eat or observe. Wolves were one of those animals he was always fascinated with. Though the ones on Midgard were usually smaller than those found on Asgard, but this was one was certainly different.

Not one for seeing a magnificent, dangerous creature like a wolf in pain, he moved in closer. But the wolf started snarling, showing her pearly whites at him.

‘I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help. You won’t be able to do much with a broken leg.’ He spoke softly and crouched down to make himself look less intimidating.

The wolf was curious, wondering why he would want to help her. But his voice was weirdly soothing and his demeanour didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt her. But she was still on guard, growling low.

Loki moved in a little closer and reached out towards her, but she snapped towards his hand in warning. Snarling again.

‘Now, now. Stop that.’ He chastised firmly, and actually tapped her nose, startling her.

The wolf was surprised that he wasn’t scared of her. But that made her more wary of him. Especially when he then reached behind him.

But she started sniffing when he pulled a rabbit out from behind him and tossed it down on front of her. She was hungry, she hadn’t eaten in almost a day because of her injured leg. So she started to gobble up the rabbit.

Loki made use of her being distracted with the rabbit to gently put his hand over her leg. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his Seidr, sending healing energy into her leg and fixing her broken bones.

The pain of her bones moving made her whimper and bark. She was about to snap at him again but Loki was already finished and she suddenly felt no pain in her leg.

He sat back on his heels and watched as the wolf jumped up to her feet. She looked confused when she looked at her leg, then to Loki. But she was still eyeing him up warily.

‘That’s all I wanted to do, help you.’ Loki said as he put his hands up in defence and slowly got up to his feet, taking a step back.

The wolf grumbled low and picked up the rabbit she had been feasting on. With one last glance at Loki, she turned and ran off.

‘You’re welcome.’ Loki chuckled to himself.

He slung the remaining rabbits over his shoulder and carried on his way. ‘Good deed for the century done.’ He said to himself with a smile.

-

That evening Loki was reading by the fire, he was engrossed in his book but was pulled out from it when he sensed movement outside. Making a mental note of what page he was on, he put his book down and got up.

His senses were on high alert as he cautiously made his way over to the window to take a look. One of his daggers formed in his hand by his side as he looked out, but there was no sign of anyone. Still unsure, he went to the door and slowly opened it.

‘Who’s there?’ 

Movement to the right caught his eye, but when he looked over his eyes widened. It was the wolf from earlier, she had been hiding behind the log pile but made a dart for the trees after being spotted.

He frowned, his dagger disappearing from his hand upon learning what it was that was lurking around outside. He had been half tempted to run after her, but decided against it. Because the sun was just going down and as it did, his skin turned blue and he turned into his Jotun form.

‘Odd creature.’ He hummed to himself as he watched the wolf disappear through the trees.

When he went back inside, he had a feeling that wouldn’t be the last he would be seeing of the mysterious wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

The following afternoon Loki was cooking outside since it was a nice day.

One of the rabbits he’d caught from yesterday was cooking nicely over the fire, it was just ready when he heard rustling from the bushes.

He looked over and saw a pair of blue eyes peeking over at him. The same blue eyes he remembered from yesterday. 

The wolf was back.

Curious, he tore a bit of meat off and tossed it in her direction, but just about seven feet away from him. Then he turned away from her and waited, just watching out the corner of his eye.

She stayed amongst the bushes for a few minutes, just watching him. Then she slowly prowled out and moved towards him, sniffing on the way. Very cautiously she reached the piece of meat and sniffed it, then once she deemed it was safe she gobbled it up.

Loki smiled and threw her another piece. She leaped back slightly at his quick movements, but then went closer again to eat the meat. Licking her lips afterwards, her eyes landed on the fire where the rabbit was cooking.

‘Are you hungry?’ Loki kept his movements slow, he got up and walked a few feet away where he had a box stored with the other prey he’d caught. He picked out another rabbit and tossed it over towards her, it landed directly by her feet.

The wolf sniffed at it, then looked over at him unamused and then to the cooked rabbit that was over the fire.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her reaction. He slowly walked back to the fire and, out of interest, tore yet another bit off and threw it for her. That piece she ate up quickly like the last few pieces, yet the whole raw rabbit lay un-touched on front of her.

‘What’s wrong with _that_ rabbit?’ He asked, sitting down.

The wolf took a few curious steps closer to him, when she was just a few feet away she sat down and stared at the rabbit.

‘You prefer _cooked_ meat?’ Loki queried, unsure why he was actually speaking to a wolf like he was expecting a reply.

But the wolf glanced at him and licked her lips, then looked back to the rabbit.

Loki shrugged, taking that as a yes. He took the rabbit off the spear and blew on it to cool it down before throwing it to the wolf. He would put another on for himself.

When the wolf ate the cooked meat, that confused Loki. Normally wolves didn’t care, so how did this one get a preference and ignore a raw one? She ate raw the other day quite happily…

As he stood up to go and get another, the wolf jumped slightly and moved further back from him, watching him carefully. Once Loki put the other rabbit on the fire, he sat down and the wolf visibly relaxed again.

Loki kept his movements calm and quiet, the wolf ended up moving a bit closer towards the fire and made herself comfortable at the other side of it, opposite Loki. She lay down, enjoying the heat.

‘You’re a curious creature.’ Loki said gently, noticing her ears twitching while he spoke, clearly listening to him.

He took a good look at her. Her coat was in beautiful condition, her teeth looked good too from what he’d seen. But it was her eyes that he was drawn to. Beautiful deep blue eyes that seemed to draw him in, in a weird way. There was just _something_ about her that he couldn’t put his finger on.

After eating, while being watched really intently by the wolf, Loki tossed his leftovers to her and then used his Seidr to conjure up a book. He noticed the wolf’s eyes widen as he did so, but then she continued eating before settling down again.

While reading, Loki had drifted off to sleep. He felt comfortable enough in the company of the wolf, not worried about her attacking him. She seemed more curious and wary than anything else.

As he slept, the wolf slowly crept over towards him and sniffed at his hand. She then had a nosey about the outside of his cottage, checking it out.

When Loki woke, he noticed she was still sniffing around by it. He turned slowly to watch in amusement, he wondered what she was looking for. If anything, or was she just snooping about?

‘You can come inside, if you’d like.’ He said loud enough for her to hear, but he still startled her. She almost knocked over a plant pot he had by the front door as it wobbled precariously.

She was rather skittish and ran away when Loki approached her, but he carried on to the door and opened it. Then looked round at the wolf again.

‘It’s warm inside, since you seem to like warmth. I’m not going to hurt you.’ He said softly and went inside, leaving the door open.

The wolf tilted her head, watching as he disappeared. But instead of following, she ran off into the woods. Loki looked out the window and saw her fleeing. Part of him was disappointed, but he didn’t really know why. Deep down he thought it would be nice having a companion about the place.

But he shrugged it off, knowing she was a wild animal at the end of the day. Even if she did have a few quirks. Maybe it was for the best, he didn’t fancy his couch being torn with her claws.

-

A couple of days passed and each afternoon Loki was graced with the wolfs presence. He shared his food with her each time and she would lie by the fire opposite him for warmth. But she didn’t go near him, still skittish but not as bad as the first day.

One day Loki was chopping logs when he heard rustling in the bushes. He’d been expecting the wolf, but it wasn’t. Two men with guns came leaping out from their hiding places. Loki sighed internally.

This happened now and then. Some men from the nearby village thought they’d try and take out the _beast in the woods_ to save having to send their women in to appease him. Even though it was they themselves that started the rumour, Loki couldn’t even get to their village because it was outwith his boundaries.

He wiggled his fingers, tiny sparks of his Seidr dancing around at the tips, ready to attack. It wouldn’t take long, it never did. They were weak mortals.

The men aimed their guns at him and were ready to shoot, but before Loki had a chance to attack them there was a blurry of black from the side, a snarling noise was heard as the men were attacked by the wolf.

The wolf went straight for the neck of the first man, killing him instantly. The second man tried to shoot the wolf, but he was shaking so badly and was so surprised that the wolf was easily able to take him down too. Shaking him about by the neck like a ragdoll.

Loki simply watched with wide eyes, surprised at the wolf attacking. He folded his arms over his chest and waited till she was finished toying with them, letting go of the second man his body thudded down to the ground on front of her paws.

She licked her lips clean of blood and looked over at Loki.

He smiled. ‘I’m impressed.’ He nodded. ‘Thank you.’

The wolf dipped her head slightly, as if in acknowledgement of his thanks.

‘Do you want these? Will I cook them for you?’ Loki offered, motioning to the bodies on front of her.

She sat down and licked her lips, twitching her head up slightly as if saying yes.

Loki chuckled. ‘Alright then. Never cooked mortals before, but it can’t be much different from deer and rabbits.’ Loki shrugged as he walked over, he was secretly pleased when the wolf didn’t back away from him, even when he was right on front of her when he bent over to pick up the bodies.

The wolf followed him over to where he prepped his food. She sat down and watched, almost as if in fascination at what he was doing.

While Loki didn’t eat any of the human meat, he was glad it wasn’t going to waste. The wolf ate it up happily. Loki cooked his own afterwards, then enjoyed the companionship of the wolf for the rest of the evening.

The sun was starting to go down and there was a sound of light footsteps coming down the path towards the cottage. Loki stood up, the wolf did too. She was growling and preparing to attack, but Loki put his hand out towards her to stop her when a mortal woman emerged from the trees.

‘It’s alright… She’s _my_ prey for the night.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

The wolf growled low and backed down. But her eyes grew wide when Loki changed into his Jotun form willingly, since the sun wasn’t down completely yet. He didn’t want the mortal to see his Asgardian form. She backed away, giving some space, unsure on the human that was approaching.

Loki chuckled at the girl’s reaction, she had stopped dead when she saw Loki. He grinned and motioned her to him with a come-hither finger.

‘Come to me, pet.’ He cooed.

The girl was frozen to the spot, but then all of a sudden, she turned and made a run for it. The wolf was confused when Loki just laughed.

‘I do love it when they run.’ He then gave chase after the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

After Loki had captured his _sacrifice_ for the night, he carried her back to the cottage.

The wolf was still hanging around, curious about what was going on. But she was hanging back, staying by the warmth of the fire. She watched as Loki carried the girl kicking and screaming inside.

But the wolf didn’t move from where she lay, her ears were pricked and she listened to the noises that came from the small cottage. Screams, pleas, moans – from both the girl and Loki.

While the wolf was a little intrigued, she stayed put where she was.

-

In the early hours of the morning, Loki saw the girl out. As most of them did, she ran off as quickly as possible.

He smirked as he leaned against the door, he looked over to the fire and noticed the wolf was still lying there, curled up in a ball because the fire had gone out.

Frowning, he slowly made his way over. The wolf sat up suddenly at his presence, looking at him with curiosity over his blue skin.

Loki crouched down to her level. ‘You can come inside you know, if you want somewhere warm to sleep.’

The wolf lowered her head and lay down again, as if telling him that she was staying there. Loki sighed and stood up, he pointed to the fire and used his Seidr to light it again. Then he tossed on a couple more logs that would keep it going till morning.

The wolf looked satisfied with that and let out a big sigh. Loki went back inside, but left the door open for her. Just in-case she changed her mind.

But later in the morning when Loki’s form was back to normal, he noticed the wolf had disappeared. He did wonder where her den was, if she had a pack or was alone. If there were more wolves like her…

The next few days went similar, the wolf continued to visit each afternoon and Loki noticed she liked to spend the night there now, by the fire. So Loki made sure to keep it going for her.

When Loki received his next sacrifice, the wolf was once again by the fire while he courted the girl inside. 

-

Loki had pinned the girl to the wall by the neck and was scaring the life out of her as he fingered her roughly, making her cry and beg for him to stop because he was being too rough. When Loki momentarily let go of her, she made a run for it.

She ran out of the bedroom towards the door, which Loki left open in-case the wolf wanted to come in, but the girl skidded to a halt on the wooden floorboards because standing in the doorway was the magnificent wolf. Looking incredibly intimidating as she made the cottage look tiny from her mere presence there.

The wolf lowered her head and started snarling at the girl. The girl started backing up, but she backed right into a firm object, that _object_ being a cold Jotun Loki.

Loki chuckled wickedly and leaned down, she could feel his cold breath across her neck. Making her shiver even more than she already was in fear. ‘Don’t make any sudden movements, or she will pounce.’ Loki purred softly.

The wolf took a step, widening her stance and making it look like she was preparing to do just that.

‘P… please…. Call her off.’ The girl whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

‘Oh, darling. I can’t do that. You see, she’s not mine. She’s a free spirit. But you can either come back into the bedroom like a good girl, or take your chances trying to get past her.’ Loki said as he then strolled back into the bedroom.

The girl’s heart was pounding as the wolf kept snarling, eyeing her up. The girl then decided to take her chances with Loki instead and bolted back into the bedroom.

Instead of going back outside, the wolf just lay down by the door. It was warmer inside, even with the door open. And the rug was comfier than the hard ground, too.

A few hours later, the girl came out of the bedroom, her clothes torn and hanging off her. She went to leave but stopped in the middle of the room because the wolf was sleeping right by the door. Loki watched from the bedroom with a smirk as he folded his arms over his chest, wondering what she was going to do to get past the _big bad wolf._

The poor girl slowly tiptoed towards the door, she was just passing the wolf when she suddenly snapped towards her ankles, making the girl scream as she ran out the door, not looking back.

Loki threw his head back with laughter. The wolf stood up and stretched, then went to leave.

‘Wait.’ Loki called out, the wolf stopped and looked round at him. ‘You don’t have to leave, you can stay inside. It’s nice having some company.’ He added with a shrug.

The wolf looked outside, it was a chillier night, then she looked back at Loki. She made her decision and lay down again just at the side of the door. Making Loki smile.

‘Let me just make an adjustment, so I can shut the door and keep heat in. But so you can open it whenever you like.’ Loki said and made his way over towards the door. The wolf just watched from where she lay, she was getting more used to him being close to her.

Loki flicked his wrist towards the door, making the handle into a different shape that would be easier for the wolf to open with her mouth.

‘Is that ok?’ He asked.

She looked at the handle and flicked her head up once, which Loki had come to learn meant yes.

He smiled. ‘Good. I’ll see you in the morning, if you’re still here I’ll cook you some breakfast.’ He said as he went off into his bedroom.

The wolf watched him disappear, then lay her head down and closed her eyes for a good sleep.

-

When Loki got up, he found the wolf had moved and was now lying flat out on her side on front of the fire place. He smiled, glad that she felt comfortable enough to lie like that and to come further into the cottage.

As he took out pots and pans to make breakfast, it startled the wolf who had been in a deep sleep, she jumped up with a snarl, slightly disorientated. Loki just paused and looked over at her with an eyebrow up while she had her slight snarling tantrum. Then she looked at Loki and calmed again, remembering he wasn’t a threat.

‘Hungry?’ He asked, putting on bacon, eggs and sausages. Suspecting she would like whatever he cooked anyway.

The wolf licking her lips was enough of an answer for him.

As he cooked the food, the wolf went over to the door and opened it easily thanks to Loki’s slight handle modification. He raised an eyebrow when she disappeared outside. But she returned rather promptly and kicked the door closed with her back foot, making him chuckle.

‘A dog that can let herself out to the toilet.’ He said with a grin.

The wolf growled at him as she sat down nearby to watch. He looked over and laughed.

‘Sorry, don’t like being called a dog?’

The wolf growled again in confirmation.

‘Noted.’ He nodded.

He filled a plate of food for the wolf and put it on the floor for her next to the table. Then he sat down with his own. While he was munching on some toast, he looked at the wolf. ‘I’m guessing you don’t have a pack?’

The wolf licked the plate clean before sitting down and looking at Loki. She wiped her mouth with her paw and then just stared at him.

‘I don’t have a family. Not really, anyway. I was adopted when I was a kid, told a lie my entire life and brought up to fear what I was. I was told that the Jotuns were monsters.’ Loki sighed and looked at his hand, turning it blue momentarily. He noticed the wolf look at his hand then back to his face.

‘I don’t know what you are, truly, because you’re no ordinary wolf. You’re intelligent, more intelligent than the average one, I mean. If you do have a loving pack out there, you’re lucky.’ Loki wasn’t sure why he was opening up to the wolf like he was, there was just something about her.

Having her company was nice. Even just having her around was oddly calming. She was certainly making his usual boring day to day life more interesting... 

Which is why he was rather disappointed when she disappeared mid-day and didn’t come back.

That night, she still didn’t return.

Loki was hopeful she might make an appearance the next day, but there was no sign of her at all.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been eight days since Loki last saw the wolf. He’d accepted the fact she’d obviously moved on, she _was_ a wild animal at the end of the day.

But he did miss her, even though he’d only had her around for a short while.

He was just minding his own business inside when he heard howling coming from somewhere in the woods. Frowning, he stepped outside and listened. The howling stopped for a moment, then it started again.

He’d never heard wolves howling since arriving here. In fact, the black wolf was the _only_ wolf he’d seen in these woods so far. So he could only assume that this was the same wolf. She sounded distressed, too.

Loki quickly made his way through the woods, heading in the direction where he’d heard the howling. He was nearing the edge when he finally came across her. She was trying to stand, but was struggling. She was weak and lethargic.

The wolf was also slightly disorientated, so started growling at his approach.

‘Hey girl, it’s only me.’ Loki said calmly, approaching confidently but he lowered himself down a bit.

Her ears pricked up at his voice and she stopped growling. Then she collapsed down to the ground, not strong enough to stay standing. There were no visible wounds or injuries on her that Loki could see, which he was relieved for.

‘Let’s get you back to the cottage.’ Loki moved in closer and scooped her up into his arms.

Even though he was a God, she was quite heavy and large to carry, she was full of muscle. But he managed. He was glad she wasn’t snarling at him as he carried her back home. But he was concerned, wondering why she was so exhausted. It seemed physically and mentally.

When they got back to the cottage, Loki got the fire going inside and lay the wolf down on front of it. She let out a grumble of relief.

He then got some food cooked for her, and also placed a bowl of water down next to her too. She had a drink and ate the food, then lay her head down and closed her eyes.

Loki could tell she was just weak and tired, so he would just let her rest.

He kept an eye on her for the rest of the day, making sure she was eating. Though she just slept the entire time, aside from to eat. Loki quietly read a book on his favourite chair while keeping her company.

Loki even ended up falling asleep there for the night. When he woke, the wolf was still lying by the fire, but she was awake and watching him.

‘Are you feeling better?’ He asked, sitting forward.

The wolf didn’t do anything, just blinked as she looked at him.

‘I was wondering where you’d gone. I thought perhaps you’d moved on. Were you with your pack?’

The wolf looked down and her ears flattened, she looked sad. Loki frowned and stood up, he moved over to her and crouched down, he reached out towards her but she growled low in warning.

‘Alright, alright.’ He stood up, instead he went to the kitchen to prepare them both breakfast.

For the next few days, Loki was happy that the wolf stuck around. But he wasn’t happy with the fact she seemed so sad. And he had no idea why. She mainly moped around the cottage the entire time, wasn’t even fussed about going outside much.

Loki had had enough of her being like that, so decided to coax her out.

‘Come on, Wolfie. We’re going to eat outside.’ He called to her as he carried some food out.

He heard her grumbling, but she did reluctantly follow him outside. After he put some food over the fire to cook, he sat down and looked at her. She was lying down, just staring at the fire.

‘What’s up with you, hmm? Something happened when you were away, didn’t it?’

The wolf didn’t even look at him. So he made a small snowball with his powers and tossed it at her, hitting her on the head. She snarled and shook the snow off, jumping to sit up as she glared at him.

‘I know you can understand me. So start co-operating.’ Loki said firmly, glaring right back at her.

The wolf respected him, he wasn’t scared of her. But part of that was also slightly annoying.

‘I will ask again. Something happened while you were away, didn’t it?’

The wolf looked down momentarily then back up at him and flicked her head up.

Loki nodded. ‘Is it related to your pack?’

She repeated the action.

‘It didn’t go well, then. Did it?’

The wolf’s ears flattened and she flicked her head to the side, Loki knew that meant no.

Loki sighed and leaned back on his chair. ‘Well, I know the feeling to be cast out from your _family._ You don’t need them, you seem to be doing well without them anyway.’ Loki poked at the fire then looked over at her.

‘Besides, you’ve got me now. We can be lonely together.’

The wolf’s ears slowly perked up as she raised her head higher. Loki smiled at her, then turned his attention back to cooking.

That evening when they went inside, Loki was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace. He had the radio on, nothing specific just some music with occasional news bulletins.

‘Idiotic mortals, their world is in such chaos. They should’ve let me rule them while they had the chance.’ He said, shaking his head.

The wolf got up from where she had been lying on front of the fireplace and walked over to the sofa. She loomed over the opposite end to where Loki was and climbed up onto it. Loki watched her in amusement as she curled up and made herself comfortable with her front paws crossed.

‘I guess I have no rules about wolves on the furniture.’ He chuckled.

The wolf looked at him, ears up and alert. Listening.

‘I really should think of a name for you, instead of just calling you Wolfie.’ Loki hummed, rubbing his lower lip.

The wolf raised her head, looking eager to see what he was going to come up with.

‘How about, Faye?’

The wolf growled in disapproval.

‘Blackie?’ Loki said mischievously.

The wolf narrowed her eyes at him, not amused in the slightest.

‘Ok, ok.’ He chuckled. ‘What about, Akelia?’ He suggested, glad when the wolf tilted her head at him, curious. ‘It’s a mix of Accalia, which means she-wolf and Akela, which I believe means noble.’

The wolf pondered for a moment, then flicked her head up in a yes with a small bark. Pleased with that choice.

‘Akelia it is then.’ Loki grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Akelia was much happier since Loki gave her a name, he noticed she seemed back to normal. Or what he assumed was her normal.

He acted like he wasn’t overly pleased at all with the black hair on his sofa, but he could easily clean it with a flick of his wrist. So deep down he wasn’t too fussed really.

He did get a bed for her in his room, a single mattress, in the corner near the fireplace. Since he knew she liked to be warm. But she was yet to actually venture into his bedroom, even though he had told her countless times it was ok. She stayed in the living room/kitchen area.

One morning he got up and ventured through to the kitchen for some coffee. It had been an unusually warm night so Akelia was lying flat out on the kitchen floor because it was cooler. He simply stepped over her to get about. She just opened one eye to take a peek at what he was doing, in hopes he was going to drop some food perhaps.

‘You’re going to need to start eating some vegetables and fruit, too. I’m going to be completely out of meat at this rate.’ He muttered as he looked in his freezer.

Akelia got up and stretched with a groan. She walked over to the counter and jumped up with her two front paws, looking at the fruit basket. She easily grabbed an apple and started munching on it. Loki just watched in amusement as she then hopped down from the counter and turned to look at him with a smug look.

‘Ok… I wish I’d known you like fruit and veg ages ago.’ He said, exasperated as he threw his hands up in the air and shut the freezer door.

If wolves could snigger, Akelia would definitely be sniggering.

That night, Akelia actually followed Loki into his bedroom, taking him up on his invitation.

‘I put that mattress there for you. Here, I know you like your comforts. But if it’s too hot just chuck them off.’ Loki said as he tossed some pillows and a blanket down onto the single mattress.

Akelia wagged her tail to show him she was appreciative, then jumped onto her new bed and lay down on the pillows with a big content sigh. She certainly _looked_ comfy, making Loki feel happy inside.

He didn’t know what it was about the wolf, but there was just something about her that was drawing him in. She was a magnificent beast, that was for sure. But it was her intelligence too, almost human-like, in many ways.

As he lay down on his own bed, he thought back to when he was a child and had been desperate for a pet wolf. But Odin had forbidden it. So being the mischievous kid he was, he had often run off to the forest to try and make friends with the wild wolves, but it never really worked.

-

The course of the following week was a pleasant one. Loki and Akelia went hunting together most days. They worked together getting as much meat as possible, since they both had good appetites.

Loki was sent a sacrifice on the Thursday night. He took great pleasure in using the girl’s body for his own selfish needs while Akelia had decided to sleep in the living room that night. Scaring the girl when she was leaving.

Loki also decided to splurge on a pizza one night that he’d managed to convince the sacrifice to send back to him. He may be a God, but Gods could still pig out on takeaway food from time to time.

He sat down with his pizza after feeding Akelia some pheasant and veg. But she wolfed her food down and then moved to sit at Loki’s side. She licked her lips and stared intently at the slice of pizza Loki picked up and was about to bite into, watching his every move like a hawk.

'You're a wolf, you can't eat processed food like this.' He said as he continued eating.

Akelia grumbled and lay down with a big huff. Loki just chuckled as he picked up another slice. But suddenly she sat up, ears pricked as she stared over towards the window at the other side of Loki.

'What is it?' His head whipped around to look.

With him distracted, she snatched the slice of pizza right out from his hand and gobbled it up quickly. Leaving Loki looking flabbergasted. When she eyed up the rest of his pizza, he quickly turned away with his arm across it.

‘Mine!’ He grumbled.

But in the end, he couldn’t resist her pleading puppy eyes, so begrudgingly gave her half of it. He was also rather proud that she had managed to trick the trickster. 

-

One day Loki and Akelia were wandering through the woods, Loki was collecting sticks for the fire. Akelia was just on lookout, listening for any animals she could kill to take back.

Loki noticed her pause and her ears were twitching when she heard something. But it wasn’t her usual reaction when she heard an animal. He crouched down to hide amongst the bushes as she crouched down, too.

But then she started to stalk whatever it was she could hear, keeping herself low to the ground. Loki followed behind, listening too. But even his hearing was nowhere near as good as Akelia’s.

They came near the path that led to the cottage and Akelia got into position, ready to pounce. Heavy footsteps were coming down the path, and when they were within reach, she pounced.

‘AHHHHHHH!’

Loki stood up from the bushes and groaned. He knew that voice anywhere. When he moved into the clearing of the path, he was faced with the scene of Akelia hanging off Thor’s forearm as he swung around trying to get her off. But she was a strong wolf.

Loki just folded his arms over his chest and chuckled.

When Thor raised Mjolnir with his other hand, to use against the wolf, Loki called out. ‘Don’t you _dare_ hurt her, Thor.’ He snarled and shot a blast of ice to freeze his hand.

‘GET IT OFF ME!’ Thor shouted desperately at Loki.

While his skin was tougher than humans, her teeth was still managing to pierce him and cause a decent amount of pain.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘Akelia, as much as I would _love_ to allow you to tear him to pieces, you best let him go. Or we will both be in trouble.’

Akelia snarled and dug her teeth in as hard as she could before releasing. She could sense tension between them and it was obvious Loki wasn’t pleased that this person was here.

Even when she let go, she kept snarling and prowling around Thor, not taking her eyes off him.

‘Bloody hel, Loki. Since when did you get a guard dog?’ Thor grumbled, holding his sore arm once the ice melted from his hand.

Akelia snapped towards him, but Loki called her off again.

‘She doesn’t like being called a dog, Thor.’ Loki glared at him, then spun around on his heels and walked off down the path. ‘Come on, Akelia. He’s not worth anymore of our time.’

Akelia snarled once more at Thor, then reluctantly turned her back on him and followed Loki.

Thor looked at the wolf and frowned. Since when did Midgard have wolves _that_ size and of that intelligence?

‘Wait, brother. I’ve come to speak to you!’ Thor called and ran after him.

Loki and Akelia reached the clearing of the cottage before Thor caught up with them. He reached out to grab Loki, but Akelia snapped at Thor, getting him away from Loki, she then put herself in the middle. Ready to attack Thor if he took another step.

Thor had never seen Loki look so smug before. And _that_ was saying something.

‘Loki. Please, call her off. I just wish to talk.’ Thor said, looking at Loki. He tried to ignore the savage looking beast between them.

‘She’s not going anywhere. So talk.’ Loki snapped.

Thor sighed. Keeping a close eye on the wolf, he tried to just speak to Loki. ‘Mother wants you to return home. So do I.’

‘So?’ Loki shrugged.

‘We are trying to convince father that you’ve changed, that it’s a good idea for you to come home. I think in time he will come around to the idea and allow it.’

‘Well why don’t you let me know when he does, then I might consider it. Purely so I can burn the place to the ground.’ Loki growled, his eyes darkening slightly.

Thor’s jaw clenched. ‘Loki.’ He warned, knowing that Heimdall would be watching and reporting back to Odin. This would _not_ be working in Loki’s favour.

‘What? Do you expect me to want to come skipping home and pretend to play happy families again like nothing ever happened?’ Loki started pacing back and fore.

When Thor tried to move towards him, just to get nearer, Akelia stepped on front of him, growling. Thor put his hands up in defence and took a step backwards.

‘I know things won’t be how they used to, but we can try and start again, Loki. I just want my brother back.’ Thor pleaded.

‘You lost him a long time ago.’ Loki hissed. He looked at his wolf. ‘Escort him away from here, please Akelia.’

Akelia started snapping and snarling again towards Thor, backing him right up to the treeline. Thor gave up and swung Mjolnir, using it to fly off through the trees. Akelia ran after him for a short while, making sure he was gone.

When she returned to the cottage and went inside, she found Loki sitting on his chair, leaning forward on his knees. He was so angry, but she could also see sadness on his face, too.

Loki took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. Akelia walked over to him and sat down right by his feet. To his surprise, she nudged at his hand and lay her chin on his thigh.

He was stunned, but felt warmed. He took a chance and gently stroked her head, instantly feeling a million times better, especially when she didn’t pull away or growl at him.

‘Thank you, Akelia.’ He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Since being allowed to pet her properly for the first time, it opened up something new for both Loki and Akelia.

She started seeking out his affection often. Finding she enjoyed it, that it felt nice.

When Loki sat on his chair to read, he used his Seidr to turn the pages because Akelia, more often than not, would have her head on his lap for him to stroke her head or scratch her ears. Which he discovered she loved and it would make her back leg start to kick if he hit the right spot, or she would make funny groaning noises. Just like a dog.

He also discovered that she loved her belly being rubbed. She started rolling onto her back for him to do it.

In the mornings she also started jumping up onto his bed for some fussing. He was surprised at himself that he didn’t actually mind that, he enjoyed her companionship more than he would ever admit.

One afternoon Loki was sitting by the fire, waiting for food to cook. He looked over to Akelia who was lying down next to him and he frowned, she was chewing on a large stick. Again. He’d already told her off multiple times before for chewing them, saying she would get them stuck or splinters in her mouth, but she just grumbled at him in response.

Loki rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother telling her off. Because he knew she would just ignore him anyway. He was certain she had selective hearing.

He’d just closed his eyes to rest when suddenly Akelia let out a loud yelp. His eyes flew open and he looked down to see her pawing at her mouth while she whined in obvious pain.

‘Akelia, I told you not to chew damn sticks!’ He chastised and slid off his chair to kneel on the ground next to her.

She looked up at him and grumbled a little, then whined again as her mouth hurt.

‘What have you done? Splinter?’ He reached out towards her muzzle.

She tried moving her head away from him, but he was too swift and managed to grab her. He had to prise her jaw apart to take a look inside, she was snarling at him while he did so, but he ignored her and managed to spot a splinter on her tongue.

‘You daft bugger. You’re going to need to work with me here to get it out, I promise it will hurt less once it’s out.’ Loki said firmly as he conjured tweezers in his hand, causing Akelia’s eyes to widen.

She whined and tried to move away, but Loki grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, making her growl at him.

‘Stop it. Lie down.’ He growled back at her.

She grumbled but lay down as he said. When he moved towards her mouth again, she moved her head away from him.

‘Akelia.’ He said firmly.

She let out a sigh and reluctantly opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out a bit. It was painful and she knew that Loki wouldn’t hurt her, he would help her. She just had to trust him.

Loki was as gentle as possible as he took hold of her tongue and used the tweezers to remove the splinter. She yelped again when he managed to grab it and pull it out, but then she felt instant relief and flopped down onto her side with a big sigh.

‘Now will you stop chewing sticks?’ Loki asked, stroking her side.

She just humphed and looked away from him, making him chuckle.

But Loki then had an idea. He disappeared into his wooden shed at the side of the cottage, where he kept some of the animals he’d hunted. Akelia’s ears twitched as she heard some sawing sounds and then she looked up, intrigued, when he emerged.

He was carrying a bit of an antler from a deer he’d caught yesterday. He tossed it down on front of Akelia and she sniffed it.

‘You can chew that, it won’t splinter and will be good for your teeth.’ He smiled, sitting down.

She started to gnaw on it, then realised he was right, it was perfect for chewing. Glancing over at Loki, she let out a small bark of appreciation then went to town on the antler. It kept her occupied until Loki had their food prepared.

‘Do you like to swim?’ Loki asked after they finished eating.

Akelia tilted her head at him, then flicked it up confirming yes.

‘We should go to the lake later, since it’s such a warm day for a change.’ Loki suggested. ‘Besides, you could do with a wash, you’re getting smelly.’ He teased.

Akelia narrowed her eyes at him and growled a little. He chuckled and patted her head as he got up from his seat, she stuck her back leg out and tripped him over as he walked by.

He glared back at her, and was sure if she was a human she would be smirking. Judging by the look on her face.

She was so expressionful for a wolf. It made him wonder what her origins were.

In the afternoon sun the two took a trip to the lake that was near the edge of the forest, luckily still within the boundary of the trees. Akelia was straight in, glad to cool off since it had turned so hot of late.

Loki was slow to join her, so she swam to the side and pawed at the water, splashing him. He laughed and used his Seidr to have his clothes disappear, then he jumped in near her causing the water to cover her.

When he emerged up from the water, he swam over to her and dunked her head down. She then stayed under the water and tried nipping at his ankles to get her own back, but he was a strong swimmer so was able to get up a good amount of speed.

After swimming around for a while, Loki climbed out of the lake and lay down on the grass with his arms out at his side. He felt warmed when Akelia got out too and lay down next to him, her head and paws resting on his left arm.

They had a snooze on the grass, then made their way back home afterwards. On the way back, Akelia caught a pheasant and another rabbit to add to their food stash.

Akelia was snoozing on the sofa in the evening when her ears started twitching. She could hear one of the _sacrifices_ coming down into the clearing. She grumbled low, alerting Loki, who had sensed her too.

‘Easy, Akelia. Don’t scare her off just yet. Let me have my fun first.’ Loki chuckled and made his way to the door, changing into his Jotun form on the way since it wasn’t quite dusk yet.

Akelia watched intently as Loki went outside to get the girl. She didn’t hear any protests from her, just a gasp of shock at seeing Loki. It was a different story when he guided the girl inside and she spotted the large wolf lying on the sofa.

‘Come on, she won’t harm you. You should be more worried about what _I_ am going to do to you.’ Loki growled, making her whimper as he put a firm hand to her lower back and guided her through to the bedroom.

Akelia usually stayed out in the living room while Loki was having his fun with the girls. But tonight, she decided to go and have a look.

Loki was fucking the girl roughly on the bed, missionary position with the girl’s hands tied above her head. He looked over when he heard Akelia’s footsteps coming into the bedroom. The wolf went to her bed and lay down, but Loki noticed that her blue eyes were locked onto him, watching…

The girl noticed the wolf in the room and started freaking out, that just made Loki even more excited having her squirming under him. He took his pleasure from her, all the while Akelia was watching, then he chucked the girl out once he was done.

Akelia growled and snapped towards her ankles when she ran by out of the room as quickly as possible.

Loki chuckled as he lay down, sweaty and satisfied. He looked down towards Akelia. ‘Did you enjoy the show?’

The wolf just stared back at him.

‘Maybe we need to find you a fellow wolf to have fun with.’ He said, chuckling at her reaction when she humphed and lay her head down.

Loki rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

-

_**Her warm body felt good as she bounced up and down on his cock, he groaned and gripped her hips tightly. Her jet-black hair cascaded down her back, beautiful blue eyes locked onto his while she moved gracefully on top of him.** _

_**She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her features were perfect, like a Goddess.** _

_**When he came, he moaned and closed his eyes, his head falling back to the pillow. He panted hard, then felt the woman slip off him and out of his grasp.** _

_**‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He opened his eyes with a smirk, but froze. Expecting to see the woman there, he was shocked to see Akelia sat on the bottom of his bed, staring at him.** _

  
Loki sat up suddenly with a gasp, surprised and confused at his dream. But what startled him even more was Akelia was _actually_ sat on the bottom of his bed, watching him.

‘What the…’

Akelia grumbled softly and pawed at his foot that was under the blanket. He looked to the clock on his bedside table and saw it was morning, he’d slept in.

‘You’re wanting breakfast, right?’ He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat up more.

Akelia gave a small bark and jumped off the bed, wagging her tail.

‘Ok, ok. I’m up, I’m up.’ He groaned and slid out of bed.

As he started to wake up more while he sorted breakfast for them both, he couldn’t stop thinking about his dream. Had it just been a coincidence of his subconscious knowing Akelia was there, watching him and waiting for breakfast? Surely it was…

He shook his head and tried to push it out of his mind.

But later that day, while he watched Akelia chewing her antler, he decided to try and do some research about her. Because from day one, he had a feeling there was _something_ different about her, something that was niggling at him.

And he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was sitting on the sofa reading a book, it was of Midgard history. He was trying to figure out where Akelia could’ve come from, and what kind of wolf she actually was. Since she was definitely no ordinary wolf.

She was lying on the sofa next to him and had her head resting on his lap, enjoying the way he was stroking her head softly as she dozed with quiet snores. But every now and then when Loki stopped, she would grumble and paw at him to continue.

There was nothing in the history book of Midgard about wolves like Akelia. He had a feeling that she was from elsewhere, he just wasn’t sure where, exactly. And how she ended up on Midgard if she was from another planet.

Loki knew that one of the servants from Asgard was due to come down today to give him more supplies. So he wrote out a letter to Frigga and took it with him when he went to meet the servant. Akelia went with him, as usual. But she kept her distance and hid behind bushes while Loki conversed with the Asgardian.

He handed the servant the letter and told him to make sure that Frigga received it. Loki had put a spell on the envelope so it could only be opened by someone that knew the spell, that person was Frigga, so he knew it wouldn’t be read by anyone else.

Akelia was always waiting and ready to pounce when Loki was with the servant, he’d come to learn that she was very protective over him. Not that he was complaining, he rather liked having a wolf that was not only a companion but a protector, too.

Instead of heading straight home, they went hunting first.

Loki was crouched low next to Akelia, watching a couple of deer that were grazing together. He looked to Akelia and she glanced at him, Loki then nodded and the two moved in.

Akelia leaped out from their hiding place and ran towards one of them, pouncing for it just as Loki rushed over towards the other that was about to run away, but Loki was fast and threw one of his throwing knives at it, knocking it down quickly and efficiently.

He rushed over to make sure it was dead, then looked to Akelia who had brought down the other deer by the neck. She looked up at Loki and seemed rather pleased with herself.

‘We’re a good team.’ Loki said as he carried his deer over to hers and tied them together for easiness.

Akelia sat down and watched while he sorted the deer out, then slung them over his shoulder with ease. She followed him quietly back down to the cottage.

But when they got into the clearing, Akelia rushed forward snarling and barking with her hackles up. Loki put the deer down and had his daggers form at his sides as he ran after her.

Akelia was running in attack mode towards the cottage as the door opened and someone came out of it.

‘AKELIA! NO!’ Loki shouted when he saw it was Frigga.

Akelia was about six feet away from Frigga when she skidded to a halt under Loki’s command, but was still on guard snarling at the stranger and snapping in her direction when she tried to take a step closer.

‘Calm down, girl. It’s ok, she’s not an enemy.’ Loki soothed as he reached Akelia and put his hand on her back, stroking her to calm her down.

But she was never really calm with strangers around. She kept growling while keeping right at Loki’s side, watching every single movement from Frigga cautiously.

‘So this is her, she is certainly magnificent.’ Frigga said, smiling at Loki.

‘You got here fast.’ Loki commented, walking over to sit down by the fire. Akelia went with him, but kept herself between him and the stranger.

Frigga slowly walked over and sat down opposite them, Akelia still didn’t settle though, she stayed standing right at Loki’s side with her eyes locked on Frigga. Loki stroked her head to try and settle her more.

‘I got your letter. The servant was very prompt bringing it to me after you threatening him.’ She narrowed her eyes at Loki.

Loki smirked. ‘Well, it worked, didn’t it? You are here now.’

‘I am. But it does not bode well in your favour to get home, Loki. Odin doesn’t take kindly to threats, even to the servants.’ Frigga said.

‘Does it look like I care about returning to Asgard? This is my home now.’ Loki said, still petting Akelia.

Frigga realised in that moment that he was even more dangerous than before. With such a powerful, and unknown, wolf at his side who clearly was very protective of him… Frigga was good with animals, they usually gravitated towards her naturally because of her quiet nature. But she had a weird, uneasy feeling about this wolf.

She didn’t respond to his question, instead turned the conversation back to the wolf. ‘I have never seen one quite like her before. She’s very protective of you.’

‘She is. But I’ve earned her trust.’

‘I am assuming there is no chance of me getting close to her to have a look?’ Frigga asked.

Akelia answered on behalf of Loki by snarling really aggressively towards her.

‘There’s your answer.’ Loki chuckled.

‘She understands what we are saying?’ Frigga’s eyes widened in awe.

‘She does.’ Loki nodded. ‘Every single word.’

‘Fascinating…’

Frigga stared at Akelia for a while, making the wolf even more unsure about her. But Loki seemed calm with the stranger’s presence, so Akelia stayed put at his side.

‘So you have never seen one like her before?’ Loki asked.

‘No, I haven’t. If I was able to get closer, I could try and feel for anything obvious.’ That was shot down by another warning growl.

‘What do you mean, feel for anything obvious?’ Loki asked, frowning.

‘If there is any kind of magic going on with her, some kind of sign for where she might come from.’ Frigga said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at Akelia. Wondering why he didn’t think of that in the first place.

‘Does she have a pack?’ Frigga asked.

‘Not that I know of. But she did disappear for a while, then returned really down and sad for a few days.’ Loki shrugged.

Frigga and Loki spoke in length about Akelia. All the while she kept growling and snarling, not happy that they were talking about her but also still not happy at the fact Frigga was there. But finally, Frigga decided to leave.

‘I am sure you will figure her out in time, Loki. If anything, she certainly seems to have imprinted on you.’ Frigga said as she stood up slowly.

‘Imprinted? I thought that was just something certain baby animals do for the first thing they see and assume is their mother?’ Loki frowned, not liking the thought of Akelia thinking he was her mother.

‘As such. But there are studies where wolves can also imprint on others, other species too, later in life. If they trust and bond with someone enough, it can be difficult for the wolf to ever part from them. And as such, we don’t know what she is, exactly. So anything could be possible, really.’

Loki nodded. ‘Makes sense, I guess.’

Frigga went to move closer to Loki, but Akelia moved between them. Making it clear that Frigga still wasn’t allowed near him.

‘Well, good luck with her.’ She smiled and then looked to the wolf and nodded. ‘It was nice to meet you.’

Akelia narrowed her eyes at the Goddess, giving one final warning snarl.

Loki found it entirely amusing, yet intriguing at the same time. Out of everyone he knew, Frigga was the one with the kindest heart. The one that he thought Akelia perhaps would’ve accepted and liked, with her gentle and calming nature. But perhaps Frigga was right, maybe Akelia had bonded so much with him that she just simply didn’t want _anyone_ near him.

But then, why did she accept it when the women from the village came to satisfy his needs? She allowed them to get super close to him…

He said goodbye to Frigga from a distance, watching as she used her Seidr to disappear and head back to Asgard without her husband knowing. He didn’t want her visiting Loki, but she never really listened to what he said anyway.

She had said one last thing before disappearing though...

 _‘_ Be careful with her.’

He wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. But when he looked at Akelia, his heart melted. She was relaxed now that Frigga was gone. Sitting there panting and looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

‘You are a mystery, but I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me.’ He smiled and petted her head, then gave her ear a good rub.


	8. Chapter 8

Akelia was lying on her bed, watching Loki intently while he was with another woman.

Loki could feel the wolf’s eyes on him the entire time. She had started being in the bedroom whenever a woman came to him for the night, he wasn’t sure if it was just because she was more comfortable on her bed there or if it was because she seemed to actually like to watch…

But what made him even more uncomfortable, in a sense, was the fact that he didn’t mind having the wolf watching the action.

It made the women more scared, unable to relax or enjoy it because they were constantly looking over to check the wolf wasn’t coming near them. Scared she was going to attack them. Loki threatening that the wolf _may_ attack likely didn’t help matters.

He woke up one morning to Akelia licking his hand that was hanging over the edge of the bed. He was slightly startled awake, having slept in. He wiped his hand on the covers and stretched as he sat up.

‘I need to stop sleeping in.’ He chuckled, looking at the wolf.

He noticed a pattern, though. On the mornings he slept in it was always when he’d been dreaming about the beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes. He’d dubbed her as the Goddess. None of the _sacrifices_ he got were even half as beautiful as she was.

After going about their usual morning routine, they went hunting and then came back to relax for a while on the sofa.

While Akelia was sound asleep with her head resting on Loki’s lap, he slowly hovered his hand over her and closed his eyes, concentrating to see if he could feel anything…

His eyes shot open, he felt some weird tingling sensation within her. When he really focused, he could sense _some_ kind of magic.

He put his hand down on her and tried to pull it out of her, hoping it might give him some kind of insight into what it was. But she felt it happening and shot up, she jumped off the sofa and growled at him.

‘Akelia… I can sense there’s some kind of magic within you. I just want to know what it is.’ Loki said softly, standing up.

She narrowed her eyes at him and grumbled, backing away when he started moving towards her.

‘Come on, Akelia.’ Loki growled.

Akelia darted for the door, but Loki flicked his wrist and had it lock. He then cornered her, with his hands out towards her.

She wasn’t happy, but Loki was determined now. So he focused all of his energy and started pulling the magic from her. She snarled and tried fighting back against him, but then he felt it. It was some kind of shapeshifting energy, he could feel it _so_ clearly now.

Knowing what it was he was dealing with, he was able to really focus and force her to change. Even though he could feel her fighting back with it, not wanting to shapeshift, but he managed to overpower her in the battle of energy and wills.

Right before his eyes, the magnificent wolf finally transformed... into a woman.

But not just any woman. It was the woman who had been haunting his dreams of late.

And she was naked.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki was gobsmacked. He was in such disbelief that Akelia was… _Not_ a wolf. She was… Human? Then part of him was kicking himself for not realising it. Everything made sense now.

Akelia looked like a deer in headlights. Her eyes were wide, face as white as a sheet.

Loki noticed her glancing towards the bedroom. In a split second she tried to bolt for said door, but Loki was too quick and managed to strike for her like a snake.

He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, a hand at her neck and the other planted firmly against the wall next to her head. Fear flooded her eyes as she looked between his.

She tried to change back to her wolf form, but Loki caught on and squeezed her neck.

‘Ah, ah, ah. Don’t even think about it, I will just force you back again.’ He warned.

Loki felt her gulping and she stopped trying to change. Loki’s grip eased off, but he kept his hand in place so she knew not to try anything.

‘You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, pet. Are you going to behave if I let you go?’ 

‘Yes.’ She nodded slightly, her voice was a little croaky and quiet.

Loki slowly let go of her and took a step back. His eyes flitted down her body, suddenly remembering she was naked.

‘Here.’ He conjured up his cape and handed it to her.

She wrapped the large green cape around her, glad to finally have something to cover up with. Loki motioned to the sofa.

He could tell that she was scared, he felt a little bad for scaring her. Perhaps he had come on a bit aggressive. But his mind was racing with so many questions. He also felt a little betrayed. He had shared his home and food with her, after all. And she was hiding such a big secret.

Even though he had felt all along that there was more to her...

Loki didn’t sit down, he stood on front of her, towering over her in such an intimidating manner that Akelia wanted the ground to swallow her up.

‘Can you shapeshift into anything, or just a wolf?’ Loki asked.

‘Just… a wolf.’ She whispered.

Loki frowned, her voice sounded sore. He backed away and went to get a glass of water for her. She was grateful and gave him a half smile when he handed the glass to her.

He nibbled on his thumbnail while she drank the water. He was anxious to know more, to know _everything._ But he had to be patient with her.

‘I’m sorry’ She started with. ‘My voice… when I am a wolf for so long, my voice takes a while to come back.’ She croaked.

‘Don’t apologise.’ Loki sat down next to her.

‘I… I never meant for you to find out.’ She looked down at the glass in her lap, too nervous to look him in the eye.

‘Why ever not?’

She shrugged. ‘I just… I feel more comfortable as a wolf. I don’t trust anyone. Until… You…’

Loki felt his heart sink a little. He could tell by the way she was speaking and the look of her, that she had been hurt before. Her trust in people had been broken.

‘Where are you from? Were you born able to turn into a wolf?’

‘I was born here, on Earth. The next town over… I was cursed as a baby, apparently. That gave me this gift of turning into a wolf. But the curse side is that it exhausts me whenever I change. It takes a lot out of me… But you changing me didn’t seem to do so.’ Her voice was still croaky but it was starting to get better the more she talked.

‘You were cursed?’ Loki raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. ‘Seemingly the village I lived in wanted to expand. To do so, my father led the villagers to expand across the forest that was beside it. The protector of the forest wasn’t happy, kept warning everyone. But my father ignored the warnings and carried on. So then, the protector placed a curse upon me and turned me into a wolf.’

‘Then what happened?’

‘I couldn’t control it when I was a baby. I kept randomly changing into a wolf cub. I was tired all the time because of it. My parents then… sent me away. I don’t remember much about when I was younger, it’s what I’ve been told. The earliest I remember is growing up on Natuheim with who I thought were my parents.’ She said sadly.

‘It’s a beautiful realm.’ Loki said.

He’d been there before, when he was younger. Odin had taken him and Thor along once. It was the realm of nature. A beautiful planet full of wildlife. Those that lived there had learned to co-exist with the animals there. The people were just guests. He imagined it was the perfect place for her to grow up, especially while learning to control how to change forms.

She nodded. ‘Yeah… It is. But it wasn’t my real home. They lied to me all my life.’

Loki breathed out heavily. ‘Well, I know the feeling.’

Akelia looked up at him as he looked back at her. They both felt their hearts breaking for one another. Akelia had listened many nights while Loki told her all about his past. They were rather alike…

‘How did you get back here?’ Loki asked.

Akelia took another sip of her water before continuing. ‘I sneaked onto a ship that was leaving Natuheim. Had no idea where it was going, but then it got attacked and raided. I was taken onto another ship and ended up on a planet called Sakaar.’

Loki felt his stomach drop.

‘You were on Sakaar?’

She nodded.

Loki felt like he was going to be sick. He had been there before... Never again. He knew that a young woman as beautiful as her won’t have had an easy ride there. He dreaded to think what happened to her while she was there, and he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know.

‘It was… horrible. I kept my wolf side hidden because I heard about The Grandmasters champion, I didn’t want to be chucked into the arena. No doubt to be killed. Someone from Vanaheim befriended me. I put my trust into him and we were close to escaping the planet. But he betrayed me. I then went a bit… mad. I turned into the wolf and fought my way out, managed to steal a spaceship and I just put it into hyperdrive and… I passed out, I don’t know what happened. When I woke, the ship had run out of fuel and was just kind of floating around in space. I thought that was it, but then a group of people came along and saved me. They took me here, to Earth. Then carried on their journey. Until you, they were the nicest people I’d met and I was only with them for less than an hour.’

‘You’re very lucky you managed to escape from Sakaar. Not a lot manage to get away from there and live to tell the tale.’ Loki said with a lump in his throat, feeling relieved she had indeed managed to get away.

‘I know… I was stuck there for about five years. Though at least it felt shorter there, cause of the weird time thing they have going on.’ She looked down at the glass in her hands again.

‘Why didn’t you tell me that you’re human?’ Loki asked.

She took a moment before answering. ‘I just… I don’t trust people. I found that being a wolf everyone was just scared of me and respected me. They didn’t try and hurt or belittle me. I found it was just… easier. Safer. After two years of being a wolf I kind of just forgot that I was human. When you helped me with my leg, it was a kindness I hadn’t had in a long time. I was curious too, because I knew you weren’t human.’

‘But you didn’t quite trust me enough to tell me about _this?’_ Loki asked, trying not to sound too hurt.

‘No… I do… I do trust you.’ She said, looking up at him. ‘I was just worried you wouldn’t want anything to do with me as a human. I mean, you don’t exactly seem to like them from what you’ve told me.’ She said quietly.

Loki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. ‘I guess I have been speaking bad of mortals.’

‘I’ve just become too comfortable and safe as a wolf.’ She said.

Loki nodded in understanding.

‘What’s your real name?’ He asked.

‘It’s Maryanne. But I don’t like it.’

‘Well, shall I continue to call you Akelia?’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah.’ She nodded and smiled.

‘Akelia it is then.’ He smiled back at her. ‘I do have one, ok maybe a _lot_ of questions. But, that time when you disappeared for a while and returned really down… What was that about?’

Akelia looked down, she didn’t want to talk about it. But she felt that he deserved an answer.

‘I attempted to go and see my real parents again. When I first got back to Earth, I went to see them but they looked so happy and content without me. So I didn’t bother. But after some things you said, I decided to try. But when I went to their door, they were shocked to see me and then told me they didn’t want anything to do with me. That I was a… _monster.’_

Loki reached over and put his hand over hers, making her jump a little. She looked at him and saw him looking at her with a kindness in his eyes that made her heart melt.

‘One thing I don’t really get is that normally when I shift forms myself, I am exhausted afterwards for a day or so. I have no energy or strength basically. But when you turned me, it was ok.’

Loki raised an eyebrow and hummed, leaning back. ‘Interesting… Perhaps that is part of your curse. If that’s the worst part, then as far as curses go, I’d say you got off rather lightly.’

‘Yeah, I guess so. She is part of me now, I feel more confident and empowered as a wolf. I think I’d be pretty gutted without her.’

Loki nodded. ‘It makes perfect’ He was cut off when there was the sound of someone coming down through the trees. He rushed over to the window to look and saw a few men from the village. He groaned in irritation.

‘Give me a minute.’ He said to Akelia, his armour and daggers forming on him.

‘Change me back. I can deal with them quickly.’ Akelia said eagerly.

‘I don’t think so. You might run off, and we still have a lot more to discuss.’ Loki said firmly.

Akelia sighed and muttered under her breath while Loki went outside to deal with the intruders.


	10. Chapter 10

When Loki returned inside after fighting off the four men, Akelia was still waiting on the sofa. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with him but he found his heart melting at the sight of her.

She was so adorably cute, for a mortal, curled up in his cape. Compared to the fierce and strong wolf side of her. It was like she had turned from predator to prey. He grinned to himself, realising that _he_ was now the predator in comparison.

‘Are you hungry?’ Loki asked.

Akelia raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Yeah… But I’m not eating those guys.’

Loki threw his head back, laughing. ‘I thought not. Though your wolf wasn’t complaining before.’ He grinned.

She shrugged. ‘Meat is meat to a wolf. I’d been one for so long that as long as meat was cooked, I didn’t really mind.’

‘Wolves don’t tend to eat cooked meat.’ Loki commented as he went to the kitchen to get something sorted for them both.

Akelia wandered over, the cape tightly wrapped around her. ‘I know. I still preferred cooked meat to raw, but needs must if there was no other option.’

‘Ah, then you found Loki the sucker. Who would cook every meal for a wolf.’ He teased.

‘Pretty much.’ She smiled. ‘Can I uh… Can I get some clothes? Since it seems you’re not going to let me turn back into a wolf for a while.’

Loki chuckled. ‘Sure, go have a look in the wardrobe.’

When Akelia disappeared into his bedroom, he took that time to process everything that had went on in the last half an hour. He still couldn’t quite believe that she was a human. He was really annoyed that he hadn’t realised sooner. But he also felt relieved. What with his dreams of late about her… He was glad he wasn’t going mad for falling in love with a wolf. Not that he would have allowed himself to do so, not in that kind of way.

He was almost finished cooking some eggs and bacon when Akelia came out of the bedroom wearing one of his green shirts, it was far too big for her. And she was wearing a pair of his boxers that was like big shorts on her, she was quite short for a human never mind in comparison to a male God.

Yet he found himself staring at her for longer than he should have…

‘Is it alright that I wear these?’ She asked, unsure what to think of the way he was looking at her so intently.

‘Of course.’ He said, clearing his throat. ‘I will get some proper clothes for you soon.’

‘Thanks… But I uh, I don’t really need them.’

‘What do you mean?’ Loki frowned, turning the cooker off so their food wouldn’t burn.

‘Well, I’m not staying like this.’ She shrugged. ‘It’s not really me anymore.’

Loki leaned back against the counter and folded his arms over his chest. ‘I don’t mind you being a wolf at times, but you are not living here as a wolf twenty-four seven.’ He said firmly. ‘I know you’re a smart wolf, but it would be nice to have proper conversation most of the time.’

Akelia looked a bit startled at that.

‘You… You want me to stay here?’ She asked, eyes widening.

Loki frowned. ‘Of course. I’m not going to chuck you out. This is your home now, too. It has been for a while now.’

Akelia felt warmed at that.

The two sat down at the table to eat. Akelia found it weird eating as a human again, it took her a few minutes to get used to using cutlery.

‘I forgot how weird it is eating like this. A wolf’s teeth can slice through most things so easily, my jaw is hurting from actually having to chew!’ She said, shaking her head.

Loki chuckled. ‘I can imagine. How long has it been then, that you’ve lived as a wolf?’

Akelia wiped her mouth with a napkin and sat back on the chair, thinking.

‘I think it’s been around eighteen months.’

Loki’s eyebrows shot up. He didn’t think it would have been that long. ‘Wow, that is quite some time.’

‘I know. So I apologise in advance if I’ve forgotten how to be… human.’ She smiled at him.

‘I’m sure we will manage.’ He grinned back at her.

After finishing their food, Loki went to chop some logs for the fireplace while Akelia went for a bath. That was one thing she had missed when being a wolf for so long.

She took her time in the tub, enjoying the warm water against her skin. But her mind was racing with so many thoughts. Would Loki truly want her to stay here with him? What did that mean?

But one thing they’d both forgotten about, was the sacrifices…

Akelia was not long out of the bath, Loki was back inside, when they saw a young woman coming down into the clearing. Slowly and timidly.

Loki looked at Akelia, she was staring straight ahead out the window. Loki couldn’t read her face though, not sure what to think.

‘Change me back.’ Akelia said.

‘What?’

‘Change me back. Please. I don’t want to be around others in this form.’ She said in a hurry, pleading Loki with her eyes. Somehow still managing puppy dog eyes at him.

Loki ran his hand down his face. Glancing out the window, he saw the woman getting closer to the cottage.

‘Alright.’ He agreed and flicked his wrist, green shimmered around Akelia and she changed back into the wolf that Loki had come to know so well.

Loki wasn’t sure what to do. He was a bit conflicted. Whilst he was looking forward to having sex, toying with the sacrifice, he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted anyone else now…

He snapped out of his thoughts when there was a low knock on the door. Loki changed into his Jotun form. He knew how Akelia felt not wanting some people to see certain sides of you…

Akelia growled low and went over to lie on the sofa, watching the door intently as Loki went to answer.

There was the usual shriek of surprise from the woman seeing the frost giant answer the door. He grinned wickedly and grabbed her arm, hauling her inside before she changed her mind and tried to run.

The woman didn’t notice the big wolf lounging on the sofa as she was dragged straight through to the bedroom. Loki didn’t say a word to the woman, he just got straight to it. Instead of tearing her clothes off like he usually would, he took them off in a hurry but was careful not to ruin them. He tossed them to the side of the room, out of the way. Then he pushed the woman down onto the bed and started ravaging her.

Akelia quietly slipped into the bedroom once she heard pleas and cries from the woman, begging Loki to stop. He had her pinned down and was fucking her hard from behind.

Loki noticed Akelia walk in. He forced the woman’s head right down into the bed, so she wouldn’t see the wolf. Akelia lay down on her bed, eyes locked on Loki.

He found he couldn’t look away from her. Her eyes were just the same as when she was human, such a beautiful blue. He was in a trance as he fucked the woman beneath him.

‘Stop… please!’ The woman begged, her voice muffled in the blanket. But Loki ignored her and became even rougher, slamming into her with every thrust.

Akelia was still just watching, eyes on Loki the entire time…

Loki gripped her hair tightly and yanked her head up, forcing her to crane her neck painfully. But that’s when she saw the wolf and let out a scream.

Loki laughed wickedly and thrust into her hard, bumping against her cervix painfully. He then forced her head back down again and thrust once more before cumming inside her. As he moaned out loud, Akelia’s ears twitched at the sound. 

He was breathing hard as he rolled off the woman and collapsed. She scrambled up as quickly as possible and made a move to grab her clothes.

‘Leave them!’ Loki barked, making her jump.

‘I… I need’

‘I said leave them!’ He snarled, getting up and moving towards her.

She took the hint and ran out of the room as quickly as she could. Akelia’s eyes briefly flickered over to her running away, then she looked back at Loki. In all of his blue magnificent glory.

Loki sat down on the bed, hearing the front door close he knew the woman was gone. No doubt running for her life back to the village.

‘Do you want turned back?’ He asked, looking over at Akelia, preparing his Seidr.

But Akelia had turned away from him and curled up, head down.

Loki sighed and fell backwards on the bed, rubbing his face. Even though he had cum, he still didn’t feel satisfied like he normally did…


	11. Chapter 11

Loki woke up to the sound of pots clattering and plates smashing to the floor. And a lot of cursing.

He shot out of bed and rushed through to the kitchen, clothes materialising onto him.

Akelia was clinging to the counter, trying to stay up. But her legs were trembling and she could barely stand.

‘Akelia!’ He rushed over and grabbed her just in time, she collapsed against his chest.

‘What are you doing?’ He lifted her up and carried her over to the sofa.

‘I wanted to try and cook you breakfast. As a thank you for everything you’ve done for me.’ She said quietly as he placed her down on the sofa.

‘You fool. You know you can’t change yourself without becoming exhausted.’ He chastised and propped her head on the pillow.

She sighed and closed her eyes. ‘I know… I just, wanted to try. I’m sorry.’ She said quietly.

‘Don’t be sorry. It’s sweet of you to try, but you don’t need to do this to yourself.’ He said softly, brushing her hair back from her face gently.

He cleared his throat and stood up. ‘I’ll go tidy up and make us something. You can repay the favour once you’re recovered.’

Akelia nodded in defeat. She was annoyed at herself for being so stupid and changing herself. But she felt weird waking up, after what she’d witnessed last night. It was one thing when he didn’t know she was a human, but now that he did… Well, she wasn’t sure what to think.

But she knew what she _felt._

Jealousy.

Though she wasn’t going to let him know that. After all, she had no claim to him. Just because he was letting her continue to live there didn’t mean anything. Maybe he just enjoyed the company.

She was happy, however, having the girls clothes to wear. At least they fit better than Loki’s did.

-

Later that day, Loki was sitting on the sofa with Akelia. She was still exhausted. Had been sleeping on and off, getting her strength back. She was really regretting changing herself, she felt so exposed and vulnerable being in her human form _and_ being so weak.

Loki had just been reading, but he noticed that she was awake.

‘How are you feeling, pet?’

‘Like a bus has hit me.’ She groaned, rolling over onto her side.

‘Well, maybe that will teach you for changing yourself.’ Loki said, amused.

She just grumbled in response, making him chuckle.

As the day went on, she started getting more and more of her strength back. While she was just taking it easy, they talked a lot about their past. Loki opened up even more about his Jotun heritage, she asked some questions and Loki felt warmed that she was genuinely interested in him for who he was.

‘Can I… Can I touch you in your Jotun form?’ She asked.

They were still lounging on the sofa, Akelia was sitting up now. Having just eaten dinner.

Loki was a little surprised at her question, but obliged.

‘Sure.’ He nodded and turned into his Jotun form.

Akelia was really curious. She reached out and lightly touched his arm, gasping slightly at feeling how cold he was.

‘I don’t know why, but I wasn’t expecting you to feel cold.’ She slid her hand up his arm, enjoying the coolness of him and secretly the feeling of his muscles, too.

Loki chuckled. ‘I _am_ a frost giant, pet. It’s naïve of you to think I wouldn’t be cold.’ He teased.

Akelia was enjoying trailing her fingers across his markings, feeling them slightly raised.

‘I’m guessing you don’t really get cold?’

‘I don’t. Saves on heating, or it _did_ , until I got a pet wolf that loves warmth.’ He winked at her.

She blushed and averted her eyes away from his, looking back to his markings.

‘Are your markings the same as other Jotuns? Or are you all different?’

‘All different. No one Jotun has the exact same markings. Similar to fingerprints. Not that you’d usually get close enough to a Jotun to discover the different markings.’ Loki smirked.

‘Are they dangerous? I admit, I’d never heard of them or Jotunheim until you.’ Akelia said, leaning back and reluctantly removing her hand from his arm.

Loki turned back to his Asgardian form. ‘Very dangerous. Frost giants are what parents tell their kids about to scare them, and it’s true.’

‘But not you. You’re not dangerous.’

‘I can be.’ Loki growled, smirking at her. Making her stomach flip.

‘So can I though, so I’m not too fussed.’ She smirked back at him, making him chuckle.

‘Very true.’ He nodded.

-

Akelia had another nap and she was feeling much better by evening time. Almost back to normal. She was quite pleased that it wasn’t taking too long to get her strength and energy back.

Something both Loki and Akelia were surprised to realise during the day, was how comfortable they were with one another so quickly. Even though she had been in wolf form for so long, they’d still spent so much time together already. Loki felt that he knew her quite well, even if it was only in the last twenty-four hours he’d been able to converse with her properly.

She’d just come out of the bathroom to find Loki lounging on his bed, reading a book. But he put it down when she emerged.

‘I have a question.’ He said seriously.

‘What is it?’ She asked, stopping at the end of the bed.

‘If I scratch you behind the ear, does it make your leg go crazy like when you’re in wolf form?’ Loki asked, grinning from ear to ear. ‘Or if I tickle your belly, does that feel nice in your human form too?’

‘Don’t even think about it!’ Akelia squeaked, backing away from him.

But a dark, mischievous look crossed his features as he got up and started to stalk her around the bed.

‘Come on, let’s try it. For research purposes.’ He said innocently, though the look on his face was _far_ from innocent.

‘It doesn’t work that way, Loki!’ She said in warning, trying to put more distance between them. But she was backed into a corner.

‘Are you sure? The noises you make when I scratch or tickle the right place is priceless. I bet it sounds even better in this form.’

Akelia dived across the bed and scrambled off the other side, aiming for the door, but Loki used his Seidr and had it lock. She let out a wail as she tried to open it. Loki then pounced on her, he grabbed her around her middle and hauled her towards his bed.

They tumbled down and she started laughing as he slid his hands under her top and started to tickle her tummy and sides. Her leg may not have started moving on its own accord, but she did try flailing her hands about to try and get away.

She tried to get back at him, poking his sides and trying to wrestle him. But he was far too strong in comparison. If it hadn’t been for taking her energy away, Akelia would’ve changed into her wolf to beat him. But she knew that wasn’t do-able. So she was unable to do anything as he overpowered her and pinned her down beneath him, her hands trapped in one of his large ones above her head.

He chuckled darkly and leaned down close, she could feel his breath against her lips. Making her heart race.

They locked eyes and paused for a moment, Loki swallowed hard. The hand still under her top, gently resting on her side, started to slide upwards.

‘I’ve seen you watching, pet. Watching while I fuck the sacrifices. Does it arouse you? Hmm?’ He leaned down more and nuzzled his nose with hers as she closed her eyes.

‘I… I think you know the answer to that.’ She whispered, opening her eyes again.

‘Did you enjoy watching them beg for me to stop?’ He had his Seidr remove her clothes, making her whimper as his hand slid upwards still, brushing lightly over her breast.

She nodded, unable to find her voice properly. Her breathing was getting deeper. 

‘I think you enjoyed the fear in them, watching them being taken anyway.’ He growled, his hand sliding right up, he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed a bit. He saw her eyes glaze over as she tilted her head back further for him, exposing more of her neck.

‘You want it.’ He growled.


	12. Chapter 12

‘You want it.’ Loki growled.

The full-body tremble that came from her was enough of an answer for Loki. He chuckled and squeezed her neck harder, making her gasp.

Loki tightened his grip on her hands, feeling her starting to squirm. He pressed his lips against hers and smirked. ‘You’re going nowhere, pet.’ He then thrust his tongue into her mouth.

She whimpered against him and was starting to lose her mind from the lack of oxygen. Loki’s tongue in her mouth didn’t help either, but she was unashamedly wet already.

Loki released her hands and slid his hand down her body, caressing her as he went. She enjoyed his touch and arched herself up to press against him more. Her breathing still compromised from his solid grip around her neck.

His hand ventured further south and he slid it down between her thighs, pleased when she let them fall open for him. He stroked her softly at first, chuckling when he discovered how wet she was.

Whilst he had gotten so caught up in the moment, he did pause as a thought suddenly struck him. ‘You have had sex before, correct?’ He continued rubbing her clit. He released the pressure on her neck so she could talk.

She gulped down air, but didn’t say anything. Just looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, looking _far_ too innocent for the thoughts that were running through Loki’s head of what he wanted to do to her.

‘Akelia?’ He frowned, stilling his finger on her clit.

‘Yes and no.’ She whispered.

‘Expand, pet. Or I will not touch you.’

‘I’ve had anal sex. But not vaginal...’ She whispered.

Loki’s eyes widened. But it made sense, with her being on Sakaar… He dreaded to think what kind of people she was subjected to. 

‘I wish you’d told me earlier.’ Loki rumbled, sliding his hand down from her neck to her chest. He leaned up over her a bit more and continued stroking her clit slowly.

‘Wh… why?’ She moaned, enjoying the stimulation he was giving her again.

‘I was close to just flipping you over and fucking you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk for a month.’ He growled.

‘And what would…’ She took a shaky breath as Loki’s fingers felt far too good down there. ‘be wrong with that?’ She finished quickly.

‘I am not going to just tear into you.’ Loki chuckled. ‘As much as I am sure you’d like me to take you roughly, that shall have to wait.’

‘Please, Loki. I want you to be rough.’ She whimpered. The way she said his name made his cock throb.

Loki stopped teasing her clit and instead went to her nipples, brushing his thumbs over the hardened peaks. ‘No.’ He said firmly.

‘Not this’ He stopped mid-sentence when she suddenly reached for him and grabbed his hair, tugging hard. At the same time, she lurched her head forward and bit his forearm.

He let out a yelp of surprise, more surprised with the fact her bite had hurt. Considering he was a God.

But it had the desired effect that Akelia had hoped for.

Loki snarled and flipped her over onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips, his fingers dug into her harshly and he hauled her rear end up. Then he grabbed the back of her head and forced her face down to the bed. He heard a muffled cry of surprise as he then smacked her ass, _hard_.

She didn’t have time to really feel the sting of the slap as she was quickly distracted with the feeling of his cock lining up at her entrance, then forcing into her in one steady and firm stroke. She didn’t even see him removing his clothes, so figured he used his Seidr.

Akelia was so tight around him, that Loki almost came straight away, he took some quick deep breaths to calm himself down. Then pulled back to the tip before thrusting in again, making her yelp. He knew she was enjoying it though, he could feel her clenching around him as he took her. The way her hands were gripping the blanket beneath her was a bit of a tell-tale sign too.

Loki leaned right over her back, moulding against her as he moved his hips roughly.

‘Is this what you want, hmm?’ He growled into her ear between panting. ‘To be forced to yield for my cock.’

Even muffled, Loki could hear her whimpers and moans.

Akelia wasn’t going to deny, it was a bit sore at first. But she had been so aroused in the first place that it went much smoother than it could have otherwise. It certainly felt pleasurable, unlike previous sexual encounters she’d had.

Loki fisted her hair and tugged her head back harshly, she let out a squeal. But Loki felt her cunt clench around him, enjoying it.

‘You _will_ cum on my cock. Or I will keep fucking you until you do.’ He snarled and bit her neck that made her moan loudly as she arched more into him, trying to get him deeper.

‘You enjoy the way I force women to cum, whether they want to or not. Don’t you? The way the pleasure is forced upon them.’ He turned his attention to biting her earlobe. ‘Answer me.’

‘Y… Yes!’ She cried out, gasping between every solid thrust.

Loki chuckled darkly and really started ramming into her. She was constantly tight, he couldn’t believe she actually wanted him to be so rough for her first time, and the fact she was getting off on it so much amazed him. But he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

Akelia felt like she had died and gone to heaven, or perhaps hell, when he made her orgasm. It rocked her world and she swore that she could see stars, she wasn’t even totally convinced that she didn’t pass out for a moment or two.

Loki grunted as he felt her clamp down around him, impossibly tight and milking him as he came inside her. It felt like her body was trying to strangle his cock, but that just made him cum all the harder and longer.

Loki collapsed on top of her, squishing her into the bed. Akelia oddly enjoyed feeling him on top of her like that, even if he was crushing her.

He rolled off her once he caught his breath back. He grinned when she turned her head to the side towards him. Her face was bright red and she was all sweaty, like he was.

He grinned and reached out, trailing his fingers lightly down her face and purred. ‘My little wolf is now _my_ prey.’


	13. Chapter 13

After having sex, Akelia slept in Loki’s bed with him. It was her first time sleeping under Loki’s roof as a human.

She found it a little odd, and was quite fidgety to start with. But Loki wrapped his arms around her and hauled her into him, keeping her in place.

‘Stop wriggling.’ He hummed, settling her down on front of him, spooning her. Her head fit snugly under his chin.

‘Sorry.’ She said quietly, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

Just before she dozed off, the sun went down and Loki’s form changed. She felt the coldness from his firm body behind her and his arms around her turned cold too.

‘I can put something on, you’ll get cold.’ He said and was about to do so, but she grabbed his arm tightly.

‘No! No… I, uh, like the skin on skin contact from you.’ She said, turning her head round to look at him.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah.’ She nodded.

Loki settled down again and smiled. He didn’t feel her shivering, so accepted that she was happy enough. He did his best with his Seidr so he wouldn’t be too cold for her. He didn’t want her to have turned into an icicle come morning.

But both Akelia and Loki had a great sleep together. They both woke up feeling really refreshed and well rested.

Akelia slipped out of bed and winced, she was a bit sore. But it was no wonder after last night. She was walking a bit funnily round the bed towards the bathroom, grabbing his cape on the way to wrap around herself. She heard chuckling from the bed and glared over at Loki, who was sitting up and watching her.

‘Shut up! You did this to me!’ She grumbled.

‘I _was_ going to be gentle for your first time. _You_ are the one that provoked the lion.’ He grinned.

Akelia said nothing and continued into the bathroom. She was sitting on the toilet having a pee when the door opened and Loki strolled in, he was still naked too.

‘Loki!’ She screeched, trying to cover herself up more with the cape.

‘What?’ He frowned and made his way to the bath tub.

‘You can’t just barge in while I’m on the toilet!’

‘I’ve seen you go to the toilet before.’ He shrugged and started running a bath.

‘Yeah… but not like… this!’ Her face turned bright red in embarrassment.

Loki looked over at her and grinned wickedly, not shy at all being naked on front of her.

‘What difference does it make? You are still you, as a wolf or a human.’ He shrugged, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Please just look away.’ She whined, not wanting to wipe till he averted his eyes.

Loki smirked, but he did turn around as requested. Much to Akelia’s relief.

‘It’s not like I wasn’t just inside of you last night, pet.’ He chuckled when he heard the toilet flushing.

She didn’t respond, just grumbled again and washed her hands before leaving. But Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, making her squeak. He turned her around to face him and held her flush against him, his cape the only thing between them. But not for long.

Under his intense gaze, he gripped her chin and with his other hand he whipped the cape away from her. Having it disappear. He felt her breasts press into him and he growled as he ducked down to capture her lips with his own, taking her breath away.

‘Are you still sore?’ He released her chin and took hold of her wrist, guiding her over to the bath.

‘A bit.’ She nodded.

Loki chuckled and had a smug look about him as he turned the taps off. ‘Well, come get your pretty little ass in here.’

Akelia had experienced and knew that Loki had a sweet and soft side. She’d seen it from the first day she met him when he helped heal her sore paw. But she was still a little off guard at experiencing his affection in human form. He was quite touchy feely in the bath, not just in a sexual way but in a comforting and affectionate manner. It made her realise just how much she craved touch…

‘If you’d turn me into my wolf, I could just shake myself dry.’ Akelia said as she wrapped a towel around herself once they both emerged from the tub.

‘When you want me to turn you, just ask. I understand that it will take time getting used to being a human again. Now that I know you’re not going to run off, I don’t mind.’

‘Really?’ Her eyes lit up.

Loki nodded. ‘We will need to come up with a way for you to let me know easily when you want to turn back to a human, though.’

Loki strolled out of the bathroom and his clothes materialised onto him. But Akelia had to try off and get dressed physically, she hid the fact she was a little jealous.

Akelia quickly put on her clothes while following him out, he was making some coffee.

‘I could bark three times?’ She suggested.

‘Good plan.’ Loki agreed. ‘Coffee?’

‘Please.’

Akelia sat down on the sofa while Loki made their drinks. She picked up the book he was reading and had a quick flick through it.

‘Don’t lose my page.’ He said when he joined her, putting their drinks on the coffee table on front of them.

‘As if you’d forget.’ Akelia said, still flicking.

Loki hummed and drank his coffee. It was very rare that he would genuinely forget what page of a book he was on. His memory was brilliant.

‘You should go hunting later.’ Akelia said, finally putting the book down and drinking her coffee.

‘Oh I should, should I?’ Loki teased.

‘Yeah. We need to eat, after all.’ She shrugged.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. ‘You’re the natural hunter, maybe you should go hunt.’

Akelia shrugged and pulled her legs up on the sofa as she turned and rested her back against him, getting comfy. ‘You’re the man. It’s your job.’

Loki laughed and slipped his arm around her. ‘Do you not enjoy it?’

‘I do… I just can’t be bothered.’ She craned her head right back to look at him, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He shook his head and put his hand over her face, making her laugh.

-

Loki did end up going hunting that afternoon for them. When he returned, Akelia asked to be changed into her wolf form.

‘I’ve _just been_ hunting!’ He said as he tossed the animals he’d caught into the large freezer in the shed.

‘Not to hunt. Just to have a run. Come on, you said you would turn me when I wanted.’ She whined.

Loki sighed dramatically. ‘Fine. But it’s almost dark, so don’t be too long.’

He flicked his wrist towards her and watched her turn easily into her wolf. Akelia bounded over to him and jumped up, paws on his shoulders and she gave him a big lick on the face.

‘Eughhhh, get off!’ He said while laughing, pushing her off him. He wiped his face as she started running away, letting out a howl as she ran off through the trees.

‘She’s a funny one.’ He said to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Akelia disappearing in her wolf form in the evening became a regular occurrence most nights for the following week or two.

Loki had asked her numerous times where she went, she responded with the same every time that she just went for a run. To keep her stamina up. She didn’t want her wolf form to lessen in strength. Which he could understand.

But he was still confused as to why it was always that time of a day she would disappear.

Something else he found weird, was that he hadn’t had a sacrifice come to him either. He assumed maybe they’d ran out of _willing_ volunteers and given up. Realising that he wasn’t actually going to do anything to their village.

Though one day, it was early afternoon, Loki and Akelia were in bed. Loki had just fucked her into next week, she knew she couldn’t move even if she wanted to as she lay passed out on the bed, flat on her stomach. Loki was lying on his side, trailing his fingers around her back.

Loki was surprised himself with how easily he had fallen into this life with Akelia. He’d never thought about sharing his life with anyone, aside from the wolf when she came along. But a human? No… Though it felt so right. They were both highly into the same activities when it came to sex, which was a huge plus.

And he also enjoyed the times she did join him hunting in her wolf form. Because together they were a bloody good team. He often wondered how it would have panned out if she had been on Asgard with him when he was a warrior prince, helping to fight and defend Asgard.

Akelia was smart, too. For a mortal. He was able to have plenty of intelligent conversations with her. She’d been through a lot, but had also seen and learned a lot, too.

Loki sighed in contentment as he slid his fingers down her spine, she was sleeping soundly. He closed his eyes and was about to join her in having a nap but he suddenly sensed someone outside. Being careful not to disturb Akelia, he slid out of bed and made haste to see who was there.

Summoning his armour and daggers as he reached the window, he growled in annoyance. It was men from the village, again. Just two of them this time. They were armed, but it didn’t look like they were looking for a fight.

Either way, he was always ready to attack.

With his skin turning blue, he went outside to _greet_ the village men.

‘I’ve warned you all a thousand times. Get OUT of my home!’ Loki roared, poised to attack.

But to his surprise, one of the men put his hands up, showing that he wasn’t holding a weapon. The gun was in a holster on his waist. It was the same with the other man.

‘We don’t want to cause any trouble.’ The first man spoke as calmly as possible, though Loki could hear the fear in his voice. ‘Our girls… We just want them back.’

Loki frowned and turned his head slightly. ‘What do you mean?’

‘The girls… That we sent you. The last eight have not returned.’ The second man said shakily.

Loki took a few steps closer towards them, looking incredibly menacing. ‘You’ve not sent me any in two weeks.’ He barked.

‘We… We did… They’ve not returned… though…’ He started shaking and reached for his gun, Loki noticed.

Loki quickly shot some ice at his hand and froze it in a cube. He did the same to the other man’s hands.

‘I have not been sent _any_ girls in the last fortnight. So, I suggest you both get off my land before I make it that you shall not return to the village either.’ He snarled.

The two men took that chance and made a run for it, getting off lucky with just having their hands frozen. It would thaw… Eventually… Maybe.

Loki watched them scarper and felt a rush of adrenaline through him at the fear he put into them. He smirked to himself and went back inside, turning back to his normal form. When he got into the bedroom, Akelia was still snoozing but was now on her back. The blanket was down around her hips, leaving her luscious breasts on display for him.

He licked his lips and stalked to the bottom of the bed, he grabbed the blanket and slowly pulled it down, revealing more of her beautiful form. She woke up and blinked a few times, looking down at him.

‘What are you doing?’ She asked, sleepily.

‘You.’ He replied with as he crawled on the bed and up over her, a dagger still in hand that she never noticed.

He loomed over her, keeping her down with just his presence above her. His armour made him look even larger. She swallowed hard, feeling the wetness starting to form between her legs again.

Loki leaned down, smirking. He pressed a kiss to her lips and distracted her momentarily with his tongue slipping into her mouth. But then she felt the cold of the blade from his dagger pressing against her neck, making her gasp.

‘What have you been up to, my darling pet?’ He growled, sliding his other hand down between her legs. He pinched her thighs, making her yelp and spread them further apart.

‘Sleeping… What were you doing?’ She asked, looking up at him so innocently.

‘Don’t play coy with me, pet. I know you’ve been up to something.’ He cupped her cunt with his large hand, taking his time. ‘Most nights you disappear at the same time. Care to tell me where you run off to?’ He slid a long finger into her wetness, making her whimper. His thumb took place on her clit that was already peeking out and desperate for attention.

Akelia was very aware of the blade at her neck, so was careful not to move in-case it cut into her.

‘I… don’t know what you mean.’ She said with a deep sigh as the pleasure started swirl inside her. He knew how to use his fingers _so_ well.

But the pleasure turned to pain as he removed his finger from within her and pinched her clit painfully, making her cry out. But as she tried to react, the dagger pushed into her, slightly piercing her skin and making her bleed.

She whimpered and lay her head down to try and keep still, the stinging on her neck was oddly arousing her, also with the pain from the pinch on her clit… That she found was oddly throbbing after it.

‘Don’t make me hurt you further, Akelia. If you do not tell me, I will bring you to the brink of orgasm repeatedly and not let you cum until you tell me.’ He warned, sliding his hand up to pinch her left nipple harshly.

‘Wh… What if I’d like that?’ She asked with a smirk, making Loki narrow his eyes at her.

‘Tell me the truth. Right now. Or I _will_ make you regret it. You know exactly what I am on about, and I expect you to tell me what I want to know.’

Her breathing was hard, she was completely conflicted. Wanting this delicious pain to continue, yet stop at the same time…

‘Alright. Alright.’ She gave in, knowing he would find out eventually anyway. ‘Make me cum and I will show you?’ She tried.

‘Nice try… Get up.’ He moved off her and the bed. She wailed in disappointment as she sat up and wiped at the blood on her neck.

When she turned and slid off the bed, Loki moved in on her, unable to resist, and trapped her to him with a firm hand at her lower back. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head right back, displaying her neck for him. He licked the blood off, moaning in the process.

‘If you’re a good girl and do as you’re told, you will orgasm tonight.’ He growled into her skin, making her knees weak.

‘Ok.’ She squeaked out in response, feeling him smirk against her neck.

Akelia still didn’t say much, but she did argue that she needed to be turned into her wolf to take him somewhere. To sniff it out. Loki wasn’t happy about doing that, thinking she might run off. But she promised she wouldn’t, using the card that she would have nowhere to go anyway. Which he knew was true. And he knew deep down she wouldn’t leave him. She was far too clingy for that, he had discovered over the weeks.

So Loki found himself following Akelia wolf through the forest, in the direction of the village. He was growing more and more suspicious as they went. But she led him slightly off path, through some thicker trees and down towards the burn.

She followed the burn for a little while, then turned off at a large rock. It was just a few metres further and she stopped, looking down into a large ditch.

Loki stopped beside her and followed her gaze as she sat down, licking her paws. Loki’s eyes widened when he looked down.

There in the ditch was a pile of girl’s bodies, _eight_ to be precise, lying there. Various injuries to each of them, but all fatal.

Loki put his hands on his hips and shook his head. He looked briefly at Akelia, who didn’t look regretful at all with her actions.

‘Well…’ He sighed. ‘This explains a lot.’


	15. Chapter 15

‘You didn’t have to kill them.’ Loki said back at the cottage. He’d turned Akelia into her human form as soon as they stepped back inside.

‘Of course I did.’ She said nonchalantly as she grabbed an apple and bit into it.

Loki ran his hand down his face. ‘Let me rephrase that. _Why_ did you feel the need to kill them? You wasted perfectly good clothes, too. Could’ve at least been careful not to ruin them.’

‘Well… They would come here. So why wouldn’t I just get rid of them? You don’t need them now you’ve got me.’ She said and made herself comfy on the sofa.

‘I know that, pet. Do you really think I would’ve continued to sleep around with them now that I do have you?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest and stood over her.

‘Well, no… I dunno. I wasn’t sure, that’s why I decided to just get rid of them anyway. I never liked them.’ She said bitterly.

‘You didn’t seem to mind when you were watching me fuck them.’ Loki commented, a half smirk on his lips.

She paused eating and glared up at him. ‘Yeah, cause that was the only kind of pleasure I could get. Watching.’

‘And who’s fault was that?’

‘Not mine! You know what it does to me changing, and I didn’t know how you would react. I wasn’t going to turn into a human and just lie there, begging you to fuck me while I was already exhausted.’ She snapped.

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. But you have to stop killing them. The villagers are already suspicious enough, I don’t want them to come here in droves.’

‘I’ll just kill them too.’ She shrugged.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Odin give me strength.’ He muttered and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

-

That evening, Loki made good on his promise of giving her an orgasm.

Whilst he wasn’t overly pleased that she had killed all the girls, he didn’t care. Not really. He found it a little flattering, in a way. That she was clearly rather jealous and didn’t want another woman near him.

They didn’t even make it into the bedroom before Loki pinned her to the wall with one hand holding both of hers straight up above her, not letting her move anywhere. He tore off her knickers and started fingering her hard, enjoying the way she tried to go up on her tiptoes but couldn’t get away from his fingers as he shoved them roughly up into her.

‘Ohhhh god!’ She moaned, head falling back against the wall.

Loki chuckled and leaned in to nip her neck, his two fingers inside of her as his thumb caused havoc on her clit.

‘You wanted to cum, so you will cum. Whether you want to or not.’ He growled, feeling empowered when her knees started to go weak and the only thing keeping her up really was Loki holding her hands above her.

It took mere seconds for Loki to make her orgasm, he felt her squeezing down on his fingers and he kept thrusting them into her, through her tightness. She tried squirming to get away, feeling far too sensitive. Especially her clit, it was throbbing so badly she was far too sensitive now.

‘Come on, pet. Give me more. This _is_ what you wanted, after all.’ Loki chuckled, not stopping or slowing down.

‘Nghh… Loki, please… Too much!’ She whimpered.

But Loki enjoyed the sound of her begging. And the way she squirmed and writhed, unable to do anything. And he _loved_ the loud wail that came from her when he forced her to cum for a second time… Then a third straight after.

Instead of giving her any rest, he used his Seidr to keep her hands pinned to the wall and crouched down, throwing her legs up over his shoulders he buried his face into her cunt and stared eating her out like she was his last meal.

All Akelia could do was moan and cry as Loki forced her to orgasm again and again, proving he could live up to his silver tongue nickname. He lapped up all she had to offer, every single time.

Only once Loki decided she’d had enough, and not a second sooner, he removed her legs from over his shoulders and stood up, this time wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed against her. He quickly undid his leather trousers and lined his cock up with her sopping wet cunt, then pushed in home.

-

Loki and Akelia had just been lounging around, Loki was reading out loud. She enjoyed just listening to him, hearing his wonderfully sinful voice.

But they both tensed up at the same time. There was a sacrifice coming down into the clearing.

Loki hadn’t allowed Akelia to go for her evening _run._ Now knowing what it was she got up to when she did go.

‘Turn me!’ Akelia growled.

‘No. You are not killing another.’ Loki growled back at her.

The sacrifice was slowly making her through the open space towards the cottage. Akelia was agitated and rushed towards the door, but Loki was off the sofa and hurried over to grab her, with one arm around her waist he lifted her up. 

‘Put me down!’ She snapped, kicking her legs about.

Loki ignored her and carried her through to the bedroom. He forced her down on the bed and conjured up some rope to tie her to the bed with. She kept struggling, trying to pull free but the rope was too tight.

‘LOKI! LET ME GO!’ She screamed.

‘Calm down, Akelia. I will go and get rid of her, _without_ killing.’ Loki said firmly, turning into his Jotun form he made his way out.

When he got outside, the young woman was just approaching the door. She stopped dead when she saw Loki.

‘Go away.’ Loki snarled.

‘I… I’m the… sacrifice for tonight.’ She said with a shaky voice.

‘I said, go away. I don’t want you. I don’t want anymore girls. Tell everyone in the village to leave me alone!’ Loki said firmly, thinking that would be the last of it.

‘But, no… We need to appease you…’ She started moving a bit closer, even though she was absolutely terrified. ‘I can’t leave until’

She was cut short when suddenly a wolf came leaping out of the cottage, jumping right past Loki and ran straight for her. The girl turned and tried to run, but it was too late as the wolf pounced on her and tore into her neck without warning.

‘AKELIA!’ Loki shouted, running towards them. But Akelia had already finished the job, making him facepalm.

Akelia dropped the girl’s body down on front of her paws. She was breathing heavy, clearly exhausted and weak from changing. The only ounce of strength and adrenaline she had left was now used up.

She lay down on the ground and looked over at Loki. He was _not_ amused. He had his arms folded over his chest while he glared at her.

‘You’re eating that.’ Loki said, pointing to the dead girl.

Akelia growled low in response.

‘I mean it. We are not wasting it.’ He proceeded to grab the girl’s body and went to prepare it, he would cook it for her at least.

Akelia humphed in annoyance and turned her head away, closing her eyes she decided to just stay there and have a nap to get her strength back.


	16. Chapter 16

After Loki had turned Akelia back into her human form at bed time, once she’d eaten the girl for dinner, he gave her a stern talking to before they had gone to bed.

The following morning, she was still tired, so Loki left her sleeping in bed while he went about his morning. Checking in on her regularly to make sure she was ok.

It was late morning when Akelia turned over to find Loki sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling at her.

‘How are you feeling, pet?’ He cupped her cheek.

‘Still a bit weak, but getting there.’ She sighed.

‘Well, you would be naughty and change yourself.’ He chastised, but then he smiled again. ‘You’re lucky you’re cute though. Getting away with literal murder.’

Akelia giggled and blushed a little.

‘Now, I’ve sent a letter to Odin. To tell him to get a message to the village, to stop them from sending anymore girls to me. I don’t want to keep cooking them, because it seems a little immoral... Even for me.’ He chuckled.

‘You didn’t tell him about me, did you?’ Akelia’s eyes widened and she quickly sat upright.

‘Shhh, calm down.’ Loki said softly and stroked her hair. ‘I did not tell him about you. I simply said that I was fed up of them coming here and ruining my peace and quiet.’

Akelia relaxed and nodded. ‘It would be nice if we knew we wouldn’t get disturbed.’

‘It certainly _will_ be.’ Loki grinned. He slid his hand to the back of her head and held her steady as he leaned in to kiss her. 

-

One more girl got killed. It seemed that Odin didn’t receive Loki’s note in time.

But luckily it was just the one more.

For the following few months, it was just Loki and Akelia. And it was heaven for them both.

Loki was cooking dinner one evening, half dressed in just his leather trousers. He heard Akelia sneaking into the kitchen, her bare feet tapping quietly across the tiles. He smirked to himself and kept cooking, pretending not to hear her.

Akelia sneaked up behind him and pounced, throwing her arms up around his neck when she jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

‘BOO!’

‘Oh my, so scary.’ Loki teased, turning his head to the side to look at her when she lay her chin on his shoulder.

‘You heard me coming, didn’t you?’ She huffed.

‘I did indeed.’ He chuckled.

‘You always do!’ She slid down his back and hugged him from behind. ‘What you cooking?’

‘Rabbit stew.’

‘Ooo my favourite! Have I ever told you how much I love you?’ She giggled, slipping under his arm.

‘All the time.’ Loki grinned, squeezing her tightly. ‘And I love you too.’ He kissed the top of her head, then got back to cooking.

They were able to enjoy their dinner, like they did every evening. Loki was really happy and content with his life now that he had Akelia. Everything else previously just seemed so… irrelevant now. When he’d first admitted that he loved her, he found it just felt so right. It was the same for Akelia.

She finally had someone she could really, _truly_ , trust and count on.

But their peace in their wonderful little forest wasn’t meant to be.

The couple were just getting comfortable on the sofa, ready to watch a film on the new TV Loki had managed to get hold of, when there was a sudden loud rumble from out front.

‘Oh great.’ Loki groaned.

Akelia shot up, but Loki grabbed her arm and stopped her from taking another step. ‘Don’t panic, pet. It’s Thor. _’_ He grumbled.

‘Change me! I’ll get rid of him.’ She snarled.

‘No, darling. Let me go and see what he wants. You stay here, ok?’ Loki said firmly, pulling her back down on the sofa.

She grumbled under her breath and sat back with her arms folded across her chest. Loki chuckled and gave her chin a tickle. She whacked his hand away, making him chuckle even more.

‘I mean it. Stay.’ He pointed at her and started heading out, his armour forming on him.

‘I’m not a mutt.’ She mumbled under her breath.

‘I heard that!’ Loki called just as he ducked outside.

Thor was heading towards the cottage when Loki stepped out. He shut the door behind him and headed over towards Thor.

‘Where’s your dog?’ Thor snarked.

‘Do not call her a dog.’ Loki snapped, pointing a dagger at him.

‘Well, your wolf. Where is she?’ Thor asked, stopping a few feet away from Loki.

Loki grinned, noticing him glancing around warily. ‘She’s inside. But will be out here in an instant if I call her, or if she hears anything untoward going on.’ Loki threatened.

‘I bring news, brother.’

‘Not your brother.’ Loki corrected, Thor just ignored that.

‘Father wants you to come home.’ Thor said with a big smile.

Loki’s dropped.

‘What?’

‘Father wants you to return home. Isn’t that great news? You can finally come home, where you belong.’

‘I don’t belong on Asgard. You know that. I’m quite happy here, thanks. So you tell _your_ father to shove his request of me coming back where the sun doesn’t shine.’ Loki snarled and turned to go back inside.

‘It’s not a request, Loki.’ Thor called, stopping Loki in his tracks.

Loki closed his eyes and counted to five to keep his cool. He had really hoped it wasn’t a demand.

He spun around on his heels, a smirk on his face. ‘Well, you can tell him that if he wants me to return to Asgard, he will have to come and take me back himself.’

‘You know he will do that, Loki. Just make it easier and come back with me. Mother wants you home. It’s not to put you in prison. They want you to live in the house of Odin again, with us. See if you can be trusted to be an Asgardian again… You know this won’t go away and it’s your best option.’ Thor pleaded.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘I have one condition for me coming quietly and not burning Asgard to the ground.’ Loki snarled.

‘What is it?’ Thor asked, hopeful.

‘Akelia comes with me.’


	17. Chapter 17

Akelia was _not_ happy. Not at all.

She lay on the sofa, watching Loki shut everything down in the cottage. She was in her wolf form, chin resting on her paws, glaring at him and his every movement.

She _really_ didn’t want to go to Asgard. But she didn’t want to be without Loki either. So reluctantly agreed. But only if she could keep her identity hidden and go as a wolf. She still didn’t trust anyone and Loki couldn’t blame her, not really.

The only problem was getting her past Odin. He had a feeling that the Allfather wouldn’t be pleased about having a strong wolf on Asgard. Especially one like Akelia…

‘Are you ready to go?’ Loki asked once he was finished getting the place sorted for their absence. He wasn’t sure if they would be returning or not.

Akelia just gave a big sigh.

‘I know you’re not keen to go. But I have no other option. Odin would come and get me himself. And I know you think you could just fight him off, but trust me, that wouldn’t work with him. He would get the entire Asgardian army here if he had to, and that would not bode well.’

Akelia just stared at Loki for a moment, contemplating. Then she reluctantly got off the sofa and walked over to his side. He stroked her head softly.

‘It will be ok. I promise, I will not let you out of my sight.’ He smiled, giving her ear a good scratch that made her groan involuntarily.

Loki chuckled. ‘Come on. That’s Thor arriving now.’ Loki sighed, hearing the Bifrost opening up outside.

Akelia growled low as she walked outside with Loki, not liking the look of the bright rainbow streaming down. Thor was waiting just on front of it.

‘Father is not happy about this.’ Thor said, glancing to the wolf, who snarled and snapped at him when they got close, making Thor back up a bit.

‘I’m not happy about returning. So, we’re even.’ Loki drawled.

Thor kept his distance from Loki and Akelia as they stepped into the Bifrost. Loki crouched down and put his arm around Akelia to keep her steady for the journey, knowing she might not like it for her first time.

Akelia felt sick as they travelled up to Asgard. The blinding colourful lights all around her was making her head spin. But it was over quick, as they soon got to their destination.

When they stepped out of the Bifrost, Akelia was a little disorientated and took a moment to focus on her surroundings. But when she did focus, she was faced with Odin, Frigga and many Asgardian soldiers all aiming spears in her direction. 

She snarled and her hackles went up, ready for a fight. Loki stepped on front of her and put his arms out.

‘Put the spears down. If you _dare_ hurt her, I will tear you all to shreds with my bare hands.’ Loki snarled.

‘She is not staying here.’ Odin demanded.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him. ‘That was my only condition, that she comes with me. _You_ agreed.’

‘I agreed that she could come to Asgard, but I did not agree that she could live in my home. She is to be banished to the forest.’

Ice spears formed in Loki’s hands as he poised, ready to attack Odin. But Frigga stepped out. ‘Stop this, both of you.’

She then looked briefly to the wolf behind Loki, then she looked to her husband. ‘Let’s come to arrangement. Loki is attached to her. Let her stay, please, love.’ She begged Odin.

Odin glared at his wife then to Loki. ‘You keep her under control. And she is to be leashed when out-with your chambers.’ The Allfather was not happy about having a dangerous, unknown, wolf in his home. But he knew it would be easier to yield to Loki’s wants than having a fight with him on his hands.

Loki wasn’t pleased, but he knew he had no other option. The ice daggers disappeared and he conjured up a collar and lead. He turned around to face Akelia, who looked up at him with sad eyes as her ears went down flat.

He crouched down and stroked her head. ‘I’m sorry, girl. It’s only for now, ok.’ He whispered. ‘So I can keep you safe.’

Akelia whined low, but didn’t move while Loki put the dark green leather collar around her neck and clipped the lead on.

Odin nodded, happy as could be with the new arrangement. He had some of his soldiers surround them, but at a distance when Akelia started snarling in their direction. Loki had her on a loose lead as they were escorted across the bridge. Akelia was momentarily distracted by the rainbow bridge, but was soon back to keeping an eye on everyone and snarling if anyone got too close.

They were taken into the throne room, Odin took his place on his throne with Frigga next to him and Thor at the other side. There were still some soldiers spread about, making sure nothing was going to go wrong.

‘You are allowed back to your chambers, to go into the city and around Asgard. But you will be kept an eye on, to make sure you can be trusted again and become a proper citizen of Asgard. Then, in time, perhaps regain your title of Prince.’

Loki’s eyes widened. He hadn’t quite expected to get his title back. Then again, he wasn’t totally sure if he _wanted_ it back or not.

‘And what happens if I do not oblige? Will you send me back to the forest?’ He asked, in a way he was hopeful the answer would be yes. So he could just get himself and Akelia back home.

‘No. This is your last chance to redeem yourself, otherwise you will be sent down to the dungeons for the remainder of your life.’ Odin said coldly.

Loki noticed that Frigga and Thor didn’t seem overly pleased with what Odin was saying. But he still felt like it was a bit of a kick to the gut. Realising that Odin _wanted_ him to fail. It was SO obvious now.

‘Very well. Now, I would like to retire to my chambers.’ Loki said, holding his head high.

Odin had been expecting some backlash from the God of mischief. But nodded his permission for him to leave.

‘Come on, Akelia.’ Loki said, leading the way out of the hall and down the many corridors to his chambers.

Loki chuckled in amusement as Akelia scared a few guards and maids on the way there, snapping towards them as they passed by. He was tempted to _accidentally_ drop her lead so she could get closer to scare them, maybe even take a bite, but decided better of it for now since they had just arrived.

When they got into Loki’s chambers, he put a spell across the door so it wouldn’t be able to be opened without his permission. It wouldn’t do to have some maid walk in when he had Akelia here, in her human _or_ wolf form.

Akelia looked around his chambers, they were huge. At one side there was a fireplace, sofas, a book shelf, table with chairs and a balcony. At the other side was more the bedroom area, even though it was all in one, he had a huge four poster bed that pretty much dominated that half of the room.

It was all furnished in greens and golds, not surprising Akelia as she knew that was his colours.

She sat down and stared at him, willing him to remove the collar and lead. Loki turned and smiled down at her.

‘Do you want to change?’

She shook her head.

‘Why not?’ He frowned.

She grumbled in response. Loki raised an eyebrow at her, but unclipped the lead. That was enough for Akelia, she walked off to the other side of the room and jumped up onto the bed in a huff, with her back to him.

‘Akelia?’ Loki wandered over, he wasn’t going to let her away with being in a huff so he flicked his wrist and forced her to change.

She sat up, glaring at him. Loki smirked, licking his lips as he eyed her up and down. She was naked, from his doing, aside from the collar that was still around her neck.

‘My my, I must say, you look delightful with the collar on.’ He purred, winking at her.

She continued glaring up at him as she folded her arms over her chest.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki sat down on the side of the bed and reached out to stroke her hair, but she ducked away from him. ‘Akelia.’ He growled in warning.

‘You humiliated me. By putting _this’_ she tried taking the collar off, but huffed in annoyance when she realised that only Loki would be able to remove it. ‘on me!’

Loki’s face softened. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap even as she squirmed in protest. But Loki caged her in with his arms and stroked her back.

‘It was the only way, pet. You heard what Odin was threatening. I didn’t have a choice.’

Akelia sighed, but Loki felt her relaxing a tiny bit.

‘I thought you wanted to see Asgard burn. Now what, you want to _stay_ here?’ She looked up at him.

‘I want to see Odin burn, that’s for sure. But it seems that me behaving and being a civil _Prince_ would get under his skin more than anything else. Besides, I do not want to do anything that may risk losing you, darling.’ Loki said honestly, cupping her cheek.

She sighed again and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

‘Please, let’s try and settle here. You don’t need to hide in your wolf form, though.’

‘No! No way! I am _not_ showing them I’m a human! Please, Loki!’ She panicked, gripping his arm.

‘Ok, ok. Don’t worry.’ Loki nuzzled into her hair.


	18. Chapter 18

For the following few weeks, Akelia struggled to adjust on Asgard.

She was only in her human form when they were in Loki’s chambers. As soon as they stepped out from the safety there, she was in her wolf form and at Loki’s side constantly.

Everyone was scared of her, wary to go near Loki. He found it hilarious, everyone keeping a wide berth from them.

Fandral had been the first idiot thinking he could make friends with the _ferocious wolf,_ as she had so been dubbed, and tried coaxing her with raw meat. But she didn’t touch it. Sif joked that it was likely because she didn’t trust him and thought it might be poison.

Only Loki knew the truth, and would make sure she was fed well even when not in his chambers during meals, making sure she got cooked meats. Though it didn’t go unnoticed by Frigga that he was feeding her from the table.

He always sat at the end, so Akelia could lie next to him without being near another person. She snarled and growled at anyone that so much as just passed by. Loki had to give her a small tug on the lead now and then to remind her to behave.

There was an incident though… Loki had her with him for a walk through the city, they stuck to the outskirts where there were less people.

But an Asgardian citizen was in a rush and ran up behind them, startling both Loki and Akelia. Out of instinct and protection, Akelia bit his leg and snapped it easily. Then she went in for the jugular after knocking him down, but Loki managed to get her off in time.

He had to tie her lead to a post while he healed the man. He made him swear he wouldn’t utter a word to anyone about the incident, giving him some gold as payment.

When they returned to Loki’s chambers, Loki had a stern word with Akelia.

‘You cannot just kill everyone and anyone here! Why are you so possessive over me?’ Loki asked, his tone slightly more accusing than he had intended it to be.

‘I’m sorry… I just… I can’t help it. He spooked me and I just want to protect you.’ She said sadly, sitting down and wrapping her arms around herself. Loki knew if she had been in her wolf form her ears would’ve been flat against her head, genuinely feeling bad about it.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Then he walked over to her and crouched down, taking her hands in his. He kissed across her knuckles.

‘Darling, as honouring as it is, I don’t need protecting from civilians like that. And I understand you have trust issues. I do too, you know this. But not everyone is out to get you.’

‘I’ve seen the way they sneer at you though, whispering behind your back.’ She said quietly as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

Loki wiped it away and kissed her forehead. ‘I don’t care what they say. They can’t do anything to me, they are just pathetic lowlifes that are jealous of my return. Or scared of my true heritage, because it is out there in public knowledge.’

‘I just… I love you, Loki. I don’t ever want to lose you.’

‘I know, pet. I know. And I love you too.’ He pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. ‘You won’t ever lose me. I give you my word.’

-

Loki was more careful about his surroundings after that when he was out with Akelia. Keeping her on a shorter lead when around other people. But Loki found it far too amusing having her on a collar and lead. Especially whenever he turned her back into her human form with it still on. Seeing her in nothing but his collar…

It turned him on something fierce having that extra amount of control over her.

‘Kneel.’ He commanded.

He watched in delight as she sank down to her knees on front of him, so obedient.

Loki pulled out his cock and teased it on front of her, then when close enough she took him in her mouth and started sucking him off.

‘Ohhhh yes. Good girl.’ He purred, holding the lead out to the side, with enough pressure so she could feel it was still on. That he was in charge.

After making him cum with her mouth, swallowing everything he had to offer her, he had her crawl over to the bed. She put on a show for him, wiggling her bum as she crawled along on her hands and knees.

Loki chuckled and gave her bum a swift smack as she climbed up onto the bed. She turned her bum in his direction, trying to coax him to hurry up and take her.

But Loki didn’t need any coaxing. He was hard again already after his blowjob and she was so wet. All he had to do was tug hard on the lead, forcing her head backwards as he mounted her and started fucking her roughly from behind, the lead wrapped tightly around his fist.

He gripped her hip tightly with his free hand, digging his fingers in as he thrust into her roughly.

‘You’re _my_ prey.’ He growled, moulding his body over the back of hers so he could bite her shoulder, making her moan loudly.

‘Cum on my cock, like my dirty little whore that you are.’ He hissed harshly into her ear, placing a well-aimed deep thrust into her, knocking the wind out of her.

She came hard on his cock, clenching and squeezing as she screamed to the high heavens. Her limbs went weak and she would’ve collapsed down on her stomach if Loki hadn’t slipped an arm underneath her middle to support her, keeping her up until he finished pumping his seed into her. He placed a few gentle kisses to the top of her spine while he throbbed hotly inside her.

‘Ohhh so wonderful. My lovely little wolf.’ He purred, nuzzling against the back of her head.   
  
As the couple lay together, with Loki absentmindedly trailing his fingers up and down Akelia’s bare back in the glow of their aftermath, the door to Loki’s chambers suddenly started opening.

Akelia panicked in her still hazy mind, but Loki was quick off the mark and turned her into her wolf form. But in Akelia’s panic, she bolted towards the door snarling and when said person walked in, she pounced.

But it was Frigga.

‘AKELIA! NO!’


	19. Chapter 19

‘AKELIA! NO!’ Loki shouted, rushing over towards them as Akelia knocked Frigga to the ground and pinned her down with her large paw on her chest, snarling and snapping at her face.

Loki managed to grab hold of Akelia and hauled her off.

Akelia backed away, but kept snarling at Frigga while she got up to her feet. Loki didn’t help her, because he didn’t think Akelia would take too well if he did so.

‘I’m sorry. But you barged in!’ Loki said, half feeling bad yet half feeling annoyed. 

‘I did not just barge in!’ Frigga said angrily, wiping her dress. ‘She is far too dangerous, Loki. She should not be here. I warned you about her. She is too protective over you!’

‘I had a spell over the door for a reason.’ Loki snapped.

‘That you know other Seidr wielders can get through easily.’ Frigga snapped back at him.

‘The very fact it was there in the first place should be enough of a warning sign! You _know_ I have her in here!’ Loki managed to get Akelia further away from Frigga and he made sure to keep himself between them.

‘Odin is not happy, he heard about the incident with the man in the city. The fact you paid him off has only made him angrier. I suggest you think about whether you want to stay here or go to the dungeons, she should be turned to the forest.’ Frigga then backed out of the room, wincing slightly in pain from her fall.

Loki let out a breath of relief when she left. But he felt a sinking feeling inside of him. This wasn’t good. Not at all.

‘I’m going to kill that bastard for taking my gold and still telling.’ He hissed and turned back to Akelia.

She lay down with her ears flat and eyes wide, looking really sorry for what she did. Loki could never stay angry with her. He was just… worried.

His worry grew tenfold when he heard heavy footsteps marching down the corridor to his chambers.

‘Shit.’ He hissed.

Ten soldiers stormed right in. ‘The Allfather demands your presence in the great hall. The wolf too.’ One of the men said.

‘Just barge right in, why don’t you?’ Loki snarled. ‘I’ll be along in a minute.’

‘He demands you there now.’ The soldier said firmly.

Loki’s jaw clenched, but he took a deep breath. He couldn’t lash out, it would only give Odin what he wanted.

He swirled his finger and had Akelia’s lead appear in his hand, he clipped it onto her collar and gave her a gentle pat. ‘Come on. It’ll be ok. I promise.’ He whispered to her.

Akelia growled low at the soldiers, making them back away as Loki and she made their way to see Odin.

The two of them felt sick, scared about what was going to happen. Of what Odin wanted. Though they both had a feeling they knew.

As soon as they walked into the throne room, Odin was pacing back and fore with Frigga sitting down on the throne. Clearly still a little injured and sore from her attack.

‘CAPTURE THAT BEAST!’ Odin demanded, pointing gungnir at Akelia.

Soldiers in full armour ran towards her, ready with chains and a large steel muzzle.

‘NO! STOP!’ Loki yelled, he attempted to use his Seidr to halt the situation. But Frigga beat him to it and momentarily paralysed him.

It was long enough for the soldiers to fight with Akelia. She fought back, managing to kill one of the soldiers even with his armour on. But there were too many of them, they managed to get the horrible steel muzzle over her mouth and then a strong chain around her neck and legs, knocking her down.

Loki _just_ managed to break free of the paralysis as they were dragging her towards the doors.

‘I SAID STOP!’ Loki roared, firing his Seidr towards Akelia before Frigga could stop him any further.

But then everyone stopped dead. In shock. As Loki forced Akelia to change into her human form.

The chains fell from her body and the muzzle clattered to the floor. She froze on the spot, terrified at all the prying eyes upon her and murmurs from the soldiers in shock.

Even Odin was speechless.

‘Akelia.’ Loki rushed over to her, pushing the soldiers out of the way. He scooped her up and she clung to him tightly, hiding her face into his neck.

Loki turned to glare at Odin and Frigga.

‘This is who she is. She’s my girl. My lover. You are NOT banning her.’ Loki snarled.

Odin looked round to Frigga, who got up from the throne and slowly made her way down the steps to stand by Odin.

‘Cursed?’ Frigga asked.

Loki nodded.

Frigga looked to Odin. ‘We can’t ban her. She’s human and Loki clearly loves her.’

‘Why did you not tell me this in the first place?’ Odin asked, completely stunned and also pissed off.

‘She… has had a rough past. Doesn’t trust people, at all. Hence why she wanted to remain hidden.’ Loki said, trying to keep it short but to the point.

Odin ran his hand down his face and sighed.

‘Well… She can stay. But no more wolf business!’ He said firmly.

Loki nodded once and stepped away. When he left the throne room, Akelia didn’t seem to want to leave his safe embrace, still hiding her face. So Loki just teleported them back to his chambers.

As soon as they got back, she slid down from Loki and glared up at him through tears, looking both sad and pissed off at the same time.

‘How could you do this?’ She snapped.

Loki frowned. ‘What?’

‘You turned me! You’ve told them all who I am!’ She cried and went to walk away, but Loki grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

‘If I hadn’t turned you, they would’ve dragged you far out into the middle of nowhere. Or worse! Did you really expect me to just let that happen?’ Loki barked.

Akelia closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She knew he was right, really. But she was still mortified that they knew the truth about her now.

Loki pulled her into him and held the back of her head as he cradled her against him. ‘I know you didn’t want people knowing your true identity. But it was for the best, Odin was going to ban you.’ He said softly, stroking her hair.

Akelia sighed and nodded. ‘I know.’ She whispered.

‘I understand that it will take some adjusting, living here. But at least we are together, yes?’ Loki leaned back, so he could cup her face and look into her beautiful eyes.

‘Yes.’ Akelia nodded.

But she wasn’t so convinced.


	20. Chapter 20

Akelia struggled even more to adjust living on Asgard in her human form. She hated being around people so much, it was too much of an overload for her.

She really REALLY missed living in the quiet cottage of the forest with Loki, on their own.

Loki found her often wanting to change into her wolf form when they were in his chambers, just so she could feel being _her_ again as much as possible. Since Odin had forbidden her to be a wolf in public.

So Akelia was ecstatic when Loki took her out one day, high into the mountains amongst all the trees, she ran and ran as her wolf for so long. And she enjoyed hunting alongside him, just like they used to when on Midgard.

After the sun had set, they decided to star watch for a while before returning to the palace. Loki turned Akelia back into her human form and they cuddled together under the bright stars while lying on the soft grass atop a hill. Loki pointed out many of the stars, explaining what they were and the constellations too.

‘It is such a beautiful realm.’ Akelia said softly, snuggling in closer to Loki.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her head. ‘It certainly is. But it’s much better now, because you are here with me.’

She looked at him and giggled. ‘So cheesy!’

Loki chuckled and smoothed her hair back from her face. ‘I love some cheese.’ He grinned.

Akelia giggled again and leaned up more, she traced her fingers over his face. In awe at his beautiful features, even more prominent in the starlight.

‘What are you thinking, darling?’ Loki asked, picking up her hand and kissing each knuckle, making her blush.

‘Just how lucky I am that you’re mine.’ She grinned and rested her chin on his chest, looking at him lovingly.

Loki chuckled and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘I think it’s me that’s the lucky one.’ He smiled fondly at her.

-

Over the following month, Loki noticed that Akelia still didn’t seem to settle very well unless they were in his chambers or out in the mountains alone.

She became very tense and agitated when there were others around them, especially women. And especially if they got too close to Loki. Often her hands would ball up into fists and she would cling to Loki tightly, not letting him go until the _threat_ was gone.

It didn’t go unnoticed that Loki was never able to be alone without Akelia. Odin and Frigga were concerned, even Thor noticed the strange behaviour.

But it got worse one afternoon, Loki and Akelia were down by the training grounds. Loki had just been practising some fighting with Volstagg, while Akelia watched from the side-lines. Twitching every time Volstagg went in for an attack.

She was gripping the bench so hard her knuckles were white. She had been so focused on Loki, that she never noticed, or heard, Frigga approaching until she sat down a few feet along from her on the bench.

Akelia jumped slightly when she noticed Frigga next to her.

‘Sorry to startle you.’ Frigga said softly. ‘Loki is a good warrior, isn’t he?’

Akelia wanted to watch Loki, but at the same time she was wary of Frigga. Especially with her being so close. And she didn’t really want to take her eyes off her.

‘He is.’ She said quietly. Her eyes darting back and fore between Frigga and Loki.

‘I thought perhaps that you could join myself and Sif later, it would be nice to get to know you a bit better.’ Frigga suggested kindly.

But the kind suggestion to Akelia was more like she had just said she was going to murder her instead. Her eyes widened as she looked at the Queen.

‘No… Thanks.’

Frigga’s face dropped. She just wanted her to relax more on Asgard and for her to get to know Loki’s family. It was sad to see her so fearful and untrusting.

Just as Frigga was about to say something else, there was a groan that came from Loki on the field.

Akelia’s head shot round and her heart almost stopped. Volstagg had Loki pinned to the ground.

And Akelia panicked, seeing red.

As quick as lightning, she ran over towards them, turning into her wolf on the way. While her adrenaline was running high, she pounced on Volstagg and knocked him flying off Loki. She snarled and then pounced again, tearing into Volstagg’s arm, making him cry out in pain.

‘AKELIA! Akelia! Stop!’ Loki rushed over to her from the side and she let go when he reached her, confused at seeing two Loki’s.

Loki could see she was weak. If she hadn’t been, she would’ve likely ripped his arm off. So it was a blessing, really, that her adrenaline rush when she first changed was short lived.

The Loki that had been pinned down by Volstagg disappeared, having been a duplicate.

‘I’m alright. He didn’t hurt me.’ Loki said softly as he crouched down by Akelia and stroked her neck. ‘I need to turn you back so I can get you inside.’

Akelia was wobbly on her legs and didn’t attempt to dispute Loki’s request. He turned her into her human form and scooped her up in his arms, she leaned into his chest straight away.

Volstagg sat up as a few soldiers rushed to his aid. They helped him to stand.

‘This isn’t good, Loki.’ Frigga said on her way past, to check on Volstagg.

Loki felt a shooting pang in his stomach. He knew it wasn’t. But he wasn’t going to give in so easily, he was not about to let Odin, or Frigga for that matter, banish his girl.

‘Get him to the healers.’ Loki heard Frigga telling the soldiers.

Loki decided not to hang around any longer. He carried Akelia back to his chambers, locking the door properly with his Seidr when they got there.

‘I’m sorry.’ Akelia whispered when Loki lay her down on the bed.

‘Shhh. We will discuss it later. You need to rest.’ He trailed his fingers along her forehead and leaned down to kiss her cheek. ‘Get some sleep.’

Akelia nodded and snuggled into bed, falling asleep pretty quickly.

Loki watched her sleep for a while. His heart melted at how adorable she was, so carefree while she slept and peaceful. He sighed and decided he better go face the music, before she wakes up later.

He teleported to the throne room, knowing Odin and Frigga would be there. No doubt expecting him or sending soldiers along soon.

And he was right. As always.

Odin was _just_ getting a soldier to go fetch him when he arrived.

‘No need for me to ask if you know why I want to speak with you.’ Odin said firmly.

‘Obviously.’ Loki stated, standing straight and hands behind his back. Looking a little cocky as he awaited the expected shouting at.

Odin narrowed his eye at him. ‘This is not on, Loki. We accepted her here, into our home. And she is attacking everyone.’

‘I know.’ Loki said quickly. ‘That’s why I was thinking, we should move to the cabin in the mountains. The one you used to take us to as kids. It would be safer there, for everyone. She doesn’t like being around people, I told you at the start she doesn’t like or trust anyone. At all. It’s too much of an overload for her here. Constantly surrounded by someone or another.’

Odin shook his head. ‘I don’t think so. You will simply run off, and I am not giving up my cabin.’

Loki’s jaw clenched. But he tried to keep calm.

‘I’ll make our own home, then.’ He suggested.

‘No.’

Loki was _really_ struggling not to flip now.

‘Well what the hel do you suggest then? Oh so great Allfather.’ Loki mocked, throwing in a bow too for good measure.

‘Loki.’ Frigga warned.

‘One last chance, Loki. She has _one_ last chance and then that’s it. She is banished from Asgard and you will be thrown into the dungeon.’ Odin snarled.

Loki’s face turned serious, his nostrils flared.

‘I mean it, Loki. You need to keep her under control. _Properly.’_


	21. Chapter 21

Loki sighed as he looked out over the city of Asgard, leaning on the bannister on his balcony. With Akelia’s collar in hand.

He really didn’t want to do it. But he knew he was going to have to. There was no other option. He had to keep her safe. And himself out of the dungeon. If only Odin would allow them to go and live in the mountains, it would’ve been the best option for everyone.

But he was being so damned stubborn and difficult, it made Loki furious.

‘Loki?’ Akelia’s small voice came from behind.

He turned around with a smile, his heart melting upon seeing her. She was naked, but had his cape wrapped around her.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked, opening his arms to her.

She smiled and walked straight into his safe embrace, snuggling into his chest. ‘Better.’

‘That’s good.’ He hummed, pressing his face into her hair and taking in a deep breath, he loved her smell.

‘What are you doing with the collar?’ She asked, looking up at him.

Loki sighed and stroked her hair. ‘Odin is… furious. Again. He has threatened to banish you from the realm if another incident happens.’

Akelia swallowed, looking guilty.

‘So… I’ve made some adjustments to your collar. That you’ll have to wear all the time in this form. It has a spell over it, so you can’t change into your wolf form unless I change you.’ Loki felt so bad for doing it, and seeing her face drop and the heartbreak made his own heart shatter.

She pulled out of his embrace and stepped back. ‘No… Please, Loki. Don’t do this.’ She whimpered.

‘We have no other choice, love. We will still go into the mountains, where you can be free. But just for here, we have to be careful. It’s only until I can figure out a permanent solution for us. I feel once Odin trusts us, he will allow us to leave and live in the mountains, alone. But until then, we just need to make a few sacrifices and be extra careful.’

Akelia’s lower lip started quivering, her eyes watered as tears threatened to spill. 

‘Please.’ She whispered, pleading him with her eyes.

Loki closed his eyes, feeling like a monster for needing to do this. ‘Akelia… we have to. Or you’ll be banished, and I will be chucked in the dungeon.’ He saw her flinch slightly when he said that.

He walked over to her, relieved when she didn’t back away from him. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing. ‘I promise, I will get something sorted. It will just take some time.’

Akelia looked down, too upset to say or do anything. She kept her head down as Loki brushed her hair back out of the way and he slipped the collar around her neck. He buckled it on, making sure it wasn’t too tight but also snug enough at the same time. He put a spell over it, to make sure only he could take it off…

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. ‘Good girl.’ He purred.

Akelia _did_ want to please him. She _always_ wanted to please him and be his good girl. Hearing those words from him made her heart happy. But she still felt upset, a little betrayed. But when she looked up into his eyes, she could see that he was sad too. That it wasn’t easy for him to do.

Loki held her hand and led her back inside to his chambers. He took her over to the comfy chair by the fireplace and as he sat down, he pulled her onto his lap with her back against his chest.

‘I’m sorry, love. But you know I will do _anything_ to keep you safe.’ He whispered, tugging his cape away from her body, revealing her completely to him.

She squirmed on his lap as he trailed his fingers up her thigh, getting dangerously high.

‘Open your legs for me, pet.’ He growled.

Akelia did as she was told and let her legs fall open. Loki took advantage of that straight away and started stroking her cunt, while his other hand teased and pinched her nipples, making her moan and whimper.

Loki pressed kisses along her neck, he felt her getting wetter and wetter. He gathered up some of her arousal and slid upwards to circle her clit. He enjoyed taking his time, teasing her. It didn’t take long before she was panting and begging for him to make her cum.

He chuckled and slid the hand that was teasing her nipples up to wrap around her neck, just above her collar. He squeezed, taking her breath away as he thrust two of his long digits into her. His thumb took over clit duties.

Akelia’s entire body started shaking uncontrollably. Loki thrust in roughly and quick, making sure to curl his fingers in the right angle to hit her g spot every time. He very quickly had her cumming hard, screaming and squirting all over his hand.

‘That’s it! My good, good girl.’ He purred, forcing her through the orgasm and continuing to rub her clit and finger fuck her hard.

The amount of squirting she did was completely soaking his leather trousers, it was turning him on something fierce. Knowing it was due to him that made her _that_ wet.

He released her neck, allowing her to get a few breaths, then he squeezed again in time with making her cum.

Akelia couldn’t get a grip on reality, all she could feel was concentrated so deep within her as she kept having orgasm after orgasm. Not being able to breathe barely even registered in her mind that had completely shut down a few orgasms ago.

Once Loki was finished with her, she lay sprawled out on his lap. Completely limp and unable to move. Loki kept stroking her body in various places, making her feel floaty.

He had to wait a while until she had recovered enough, then he turned her over and slipped his cock into her, having removed his trousers with his Seidr. She was still quite weak though, so just lay like a doll over the top of him with her arms draped around his neck as he thrust up into her.

From being covered in Akelia’s arousal, it didn’t take Loki long to spend himself inside her. Adding to the mess they were already in.

He stayed buried inside of her as he stroked her back and just enjoyed her warmth around him. ‘Well, I think we have now christened this chair.’ He chuckled, making her giggle.

Loki smiled and sighed softly, playing with the end of her hair. ‘I love you, Akelia.’ 

She nuzzled into his neck. ‘I love you too.’


	22. Chapter 22

‘She’s obsessed with him. Never leaves his side or his chambers.’ Sif said one evening, she was with the warriors three and Thor, having a drink in the local tavern.

‘Can’t blame her though, with her past.’ Hogun said sympathetically.

‘At least she can’t turn into that beast now.’ Volstagg said, shuddering as he thought back to the pain of her teeth sinking into his flesh.

‘She seems to have major anger issues.’ Fandral said.

‘Not anger issues. It seems more like trust issues and jealous tendencies. If anyone so much as looks at Loki in the wrong way, she gets agitated and jumpy.’ Thor said, downing his beer.

‘I bet Loki is loving it though. Having someone so devotedly head over heels for him. Willing to literally kill someone for so much as disagreeing with him.’ Sif said and the others nodded in agreement.

‘I suspect he is.’ Fandral said.

But Loki was starting to get more and more worried about Akelia. She was becoming more withdrawn over time, she absolutely hated being around other people and it seemed to be getting worse instead of better. So Loki did everything he could to make sure she didn’t have to be in that kind of positions.

Whenever he went out without her, she often begged for him to just stay with her. But he had no other option, he had to go hunting with Thor and show face on occasions for Odin and Frigga, if they were ever going to have a hope of being able to leave the palace. When he returned, she would cling to him and didn’t want to let him go.

The sex was great, as always though. It was rough, sweaty, messy and mind-blowing for the two of them. Akelia was _so_ submissive for him and he was dominant in all the right ways. Sometimes Akelia would even push his buttons more than usual, just to get a rise out of him.

He would end up tying her to the bed, spanking her bum till it was blistering and then he would fuck her so hard so she couldn’t walk for a while. Always reminding her of who she belonged to for the duration of it.   
  


One morning Frigga managed to get Loki alone. He was in the library, stocking up on some more books. Akelia was waiting for him to return anxiously in his chambers.

‘Are you doing ok, Loki?’ Frigga asked.

‘Good morning… I am indeed, why do you ask?’ Loki smiled in greeting.

Frigga sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair, near where he was looking through books. ‘I’m worried, Loki. Everyone is. Akelia’s obsessive behaviour over you is getting worse. And it’s easy to see she isn’t happy about being here.’ 

‘That’s not my fault, is it? I didn’t ask to remain here, I didn’t even ask to be taken away from Midgard!’ Loki snapped.

‘I know… I know.’ Frigga said calmly. Not wanting this conversation to end up in an argument. ‘She is so dangerous, Loki. I know that you know it. I just don’t want to see _you_ getting hurt.’

‘I am on the side of the danger, I think I’ll be fine.’ Loki chuckled, glancing at the blurb of a book before scrunching his nose up and replacing it.

‘For now. But obsessions can manifest, they can become so obsessed with something or some _one_ it can have disastrous effects for all involved in the end.’

Loki sighed and gave up trying to find certain books, he folded his hands over and leaned back against the bookshelf, giving Frigga his full attention.

‘What are you trying to say, _Allmother_?’ He sneered.

‘I’m saying, you need to be very careful. It seems that because of her wolf tendencies, she has imprinted with you. You are her entire world, all she cares about. You’re all she sees. As long as you’re safe and belonging to her, she doesn’t care about anything or anyone else.’

Loki just stared at Frigga. It wasn’t really anything he didn’t know or presume already.

‘Life would be so much simpler for everyone if Odin would just let us go and live alone in the mountains.’ Loki growled.

‘You know he cannot allow that. You’re lucky that you’re allowed here and the freedom you do have in the first place after everything you did.’ Frigga warned.

Loki’s jaw clenched and he looked off to the side. Then he looked back at Frigga. ‘The sooner Akelia and I can leave here, the better. I suggest you speak to your husband and tell him to think of what’s best for the people of Asgard before something does happen.’ Loki warned, surprising Frigga a little.

When Loki picked up his books, he glanced up as he heard the doors of the library opening. He wasn’t surprised to see it was Akelia, looking for him.

‘Hey, love.’ He greeted, heading over and putting his arm around her.

Akelia briefly glanced over at Frigga, but Frigga couldn’t read her features. But she felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched her son walk out with her...

-

It all came to a nasty head one evening at dinner in the great hall.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed from Akelia that there was a maid who seemed to be keeping a close eye on Loki. She kept coming over and topping up his goblet, completely ignoring Akelia.

The same maid that had previously sneered and glared at Akelia on various occasions when they had meals in the hall.

Loki noticed Akelia’s hands balled into fists on her lap, struggling to keep calm with being in such a busy place. And she had barely touched her dinner. He reached over and put his hand over hers, smiling at her softly when she looked at him.

‘Just five more minutes, love. Then we will retire to our chambers, ok?’ He said quietly.

Akelia nodded, but still didn’t touch her food much.

Loki had finished his wine and also his meal, he was preparing to whisk Akelia away out of there. Knowing how much she was struggling. But the maid came around and went to fill his goblet again.

‘No, thank you. I will be leaving shortly.’ Loki said to her.

‘Oh, of course, My Prince.’ The maid said with a big smile, and then she touched Loki’s shoulder.

Loki knew as soon as he felt the light touch that shit was about to go down. It all happened as if in slow motion.

Akelia stood up, her chair scraped along the floor loudly. Silencing everyone as the attention was turned to her. As swift as a bird she grabbed the carving knife from the middle of the table on front of her, turned to the maid and stabbed her right in the neck.

The maid fell to the floor, the knife lodged in her as she bled out.

Akelia had just seen red, she was breathing heavy and hard. But then she realised that everyone was staring at her…

She met Loki’s eyes, he was looking at her in shock.

‘GUARDS!’ Odin boomed.


	23. Chapter 23

‘GUARDS!’ Odin boomed.

Guards burst in through the doors and ran straight towards Akelia.

‘NO!’ Loki yelled.

Akelia started running away, but the guards were quickly closing in on her. Loki fired his Seidr in her direction and she turned into her wolf.

She tore into some of the guards, sending them flying and tearing some limbs off. Loki ran as fast as he could over to her, just as Odin aimed gungnir at the wolf. But before the blast could hit her, Loki used his cape as a shield and leaped on front of Akelia, protecting them both from the blast.

‘Hold on.’ Loki said in a panic as he put his arm around Akelia and teleported them both out of there.

Akelia was a bit wobbly from the teleporting, but she soon came to her senses again. Loki had taken them out into the mountains for safety in the meantime.

‘We don’t have long before they find us. Odin will be sending soldiers out in their droves to find us.’ He said, worried.

Looking at Akelia, who looked really sad, he held her face and leaned in, pressing his head against hers. ‘I won’t let them hurt you, love.’ He whispered.

She grumbled low in response and nuzzled his chin with her wet nose.

‘We need to get out of here.’ Loki sighed, standing up and looking around. ‘I’ve got an idea.’

Before he did anything else though, he turned her into her human form. He then took off her collar and tossed it over the edge of the cliff.

‘I’m sorry, Akelia.’ Loki gathered her hands into his and he brought them up to his lips. ‘I never should’ve forced you to live here, to supress who you are. Please, forgive me.’ He whispered, closing his eyes.

‘It’s not your fault, Loki… It’s mine… I know, I know that I have issues. I’m so sorry.’ She said sadly.

Loki opened his eyes and looked into hers. He smiled and cupped her cheek, she smiled too and leaned into his touch.

But they both jumped when there was a loud rumble of thunder and suddenly Thor landed a few feet away from them with a bolt of lightning. Loki snarled and moved Akelia behind him, turning her back into her wolf form, protecting her.

Though to his surprise, Thor put Mjolnir down and he put his hands up in defence. He looked from Loki to Akelia.

‘I am not here to hurt you.’ He said gently, even with Akelia snarling at him. ‘I want to help, both of you. I don’t understand your relationship, brother. But I do know that you love one another and I believe that you both _need_ each other. I feel that father has set you both up to fail, not allowing you to stay on Midgard or to move up here in isolation.’

Loki narrowed his eyes, unsure about whether he was being genuine or not.

‘Father has sent the entire army out to get you. I will hold them off for as long as I possibly can. Brother, I know you know where there are gateways to other realms. Travel as far as you can, get as far away from here as possible. And take this.’ Thor reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag full of gold.

He handed it to Loki. Akelia wasn’t growling as much anymore, realising that Thor was actually helping them. He had surprised her. Loki was surprised too, for once not really knowing what to say.

‘I… Thank you, brother.’ Loki gave Thor a genuine smile, making Thor’s smile even larger.

‘You better go, quickly.’ Thor urged and Loki nodded.

‘Come on, Akelia.’ Loki said and motioned for her to go with him.

But Akelia took a step towards Thor, he eyed her warily, not sure of what she was going to do. But to his surprise, she put her paw outwards and bowed to him in thanks. Then she turned and ran away with Loki through the mountains.

Thor felt a little sad as he watched them leave. Knowing it would likely be the last time he ever saw his brother. But he also felt like he was doing the right thing.

Upon hearing horse’s hooves pounding the ground as the army started coming up the mountain, he turned and mustered up as much lightning as he possible could, his eyes glowing bright as he picked Mjolnir up and prepared to fight the army off.

-

Loki and Akelia ran as fast as they could down the other side of the mountain. Loki seemed to know where he was going, so Akelia just followed close behind him.

When they got near the bottom there was a cave in the side of the mountain, Loki ran in there and he checked that Akelia was still right behind him.

He stopped for a moment, halfway into the cave.

‘Just keep running straight ahead, ok? Trust me.’ Loki said and patted her head.

She nodded. But then watched as Loki ran straight to the back of the cave and headfirst into the wall. Her heart almost stopped in fear. But he just… disappeared.

Akelia was so confused. But then in panic at where he had gone, she bolted to the back of the cave and closed her eyes as she ran into the wall, too. Hoping whatever had just happened to Loki would happen to her too.

And it did.

She came out the other side and was stunned as she skidded to a halt next to Loki. They were in a cave still, but outside was snow and ice.

They were on Jotunheim.

‘Stay in your wolf form so you don’t get cold, love. There’s a shack not far from here, we can take cover in there till tomorrow.’ Loki turned into his Jotun form and had his Asgardian armour disappear, to blend in, just in-case they were seen by other Jotuns.

Akelia followed Loki through the deep snow, she kept stopping every now and then to shake the snow off her fur as it was snowing heavily. And she hated the cold. So this was one of the worst places in the universe for her.

Luckily the shack that Loki had in mind wasn’t too far away. It took Loki a minute to get the door open because of how much snow had built up around it, blocking the door. As soon as they got inside, Akelia felt a tiny bit better. But it was still freezing cold, she could see her breath in the air.

Loki went to the fireplace and using his Seidr he had it light up. He then turned back into his Asgardian form and he turned Akelia into her human one, with plenty of warm clothes.

Though she was still cold. Her teeth chattered as she wrapped her arms around herself and rushed to kneel down on front of the fire.

‘It will take a little while for the place to heat up. It’s only for tonight.’ Loki pulled a cover off an old sofa, it was a bit dusty but he sat down anyway. ‘Come here, pet.’ He patted his thigh.

Akelia reluctantly pulled herself away from the warmth of the fire and she climbed onto his lap. He took his cape and wrapped it around her, then held her closely.

‘I’m sorry.’ She said quietly, playing with the hem of his cape.

Loki frowned and took her hand. ‘What for?’

‘For everything… If it wasn’t for me, you’d likely be Prince of Asgard again. Living happily with your family. Just because I couldn’t have a family, it doesn’t mean I should’ve ruined your life too. Thor obviously loves you as a brother, I’ve taken that away from you.’

‘Hey, hey, hey. Don’t say that, Akelia.’ Loki cupped her chin and turned her face towards him. ‘I love _you._ More than anyone else. You are the only one that truly matters to me. Odin set me up to fail, _both_ of us, and I feel that Frigga wasn’t entirely opposed to his plans either.’

‘But how can you love me?’ Akelia asked quietly, her eyes watering. ‘I can’t… I can’t control myself with you. I hate the thought of someone else touching you, of just being close. I don’t mean to be jealous like this.’ She cried.

Loki wiped her tears away and slid his hand to the back of her head, holding her steady as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

‘I know you don’t, sweetheart. But it’s just who you are. I suspect the wolf side of you, being so protective. But it doesn’t matter, because I love you for you. And I am not going anywhere without you right at my side. Do you understand?’ He said firmly.

Akelia swallowed hard and nodded. Loki smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her into him again.

‘We will keep jumping realms until we find the right place to settle down. Just the two of us. I promise.’ He whispered, resting his chin on top of her head.

Akelia felt her heart soar with happiness and love. Knowing he was being truthful.

-

‘Where are they?’ Odin demanded, glaring at Thor.

‘As I told the guards, father. They both jumped off the side of the cliff. There is no way they could have survived that fall, it was too high and you know how jagged the rocks at the bottom are.’ Thor said, trying to sound as sad as possible, he even managed to get his eyes to water.

Odin frowned, but didn’t look too heartbroken at the thought of Loki being dead. But Frigga did. She let out a whimper and had to leave the room, unable to hear anymore.

‘Is this true?’ Odin looked to Heimdall, who was just at the side, viewing what was going on.

Thor looked at Heimdall and caught his eye briefly, pleading silently with him. Heimdall knew that lying to the Allfather was punishable by banishment. But he had seen how happy Loki and Akelia were on Midgard, he knew they could be like that again and he genuinely didn’t see them as a threat to any realm if they were left in peace…

‘It is true, My Lord.’ He nodded once.

Odin sighed, but took the word of The Gatekeeper.

‘Very well.’ Odin was satisfied that the threat to his realm was no more.

Thor watched his father closely, not seeing even an ounce of remorse or heartbreak. He knew he had made the right decision helping Loki and Akelia get away safely.

He just hoped they could get their happily ever after.


	24. Chapter 24

**_One Year Later_ **

Akelia’s heavy paws pounded the ground as she ran through the forest, twisting this way and that to avoid the trees. She could hear him in the distance, getting closer and closer to her. So she tried to run faster, putting all of her strength and energy into her legs.

The hooves behind her got louder and louder as he started catching up with her.

Even as she tried to push on, she couldn’t get away from him once he caught right up with her. Now he had his speed going, he was too fast.

The jet-black horse raced passed her, neighing as he took the lead. They both came flying out from through the trees and raced across the open moors. Akelia managed to keep right on the horse’s heels until they reached home.

A nice little cabin in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the moors and trees. Peaceful. Remote. Isolated.

Akelia collapsed down on the grass outside the cabin, exhausted. The horse reared next to her, making Akelia roll her eyes and grumble at his showing off.

A green haze surrounded the horse and Loki appeared stretching upwards.

‘I win… again.’ He grinned, walking over to her.

Akelia glared at him, making him chuckle as he lay down next to her and changed her into her human form. Then he grabbed her and pulled her over the top of him, she giggled as he held her steady.

‘I’ll beat you one day. You’re slow at starting.’ She said, playing with his hair.

‘You can continue trying, pet. But I’m fast like this, even more so as a horse.’ He tapped her nose playfully.

She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed in content.

After being on the run for eight months, jumping from realm to realm, making sure that Odin wasn’t after them, they finally settled on Natuheim. Deciding it was the best place, where Akelia would be able to blend in better in either form. And there were no busy cities or towns, the largest place was a village of about thirty people in total and even there the cabins were well spaced out.

At first it had brought back many memories for Akelia, but at the same time she also felt like she was home. In a way… Part of her regretted ever leaving the realm. Although then she knew she would never have met Loki. And he was by far the best thing to ever happen to her.

She was still super possessive and protective of him. When they had been jumping realms, if anyone came too close, she snapped. Loki did his best to keep her calm, which was easier in her human form. He found that if he had his hand at the back of her neck and squeezed when she got tense, it helped to ground her again.

Loki knew that it wasn’t entirely healthy how obsessive she was with him. But in a sense, he didn’t mind. He wasn’t much of a people person anyway, so was quite happy with it just being the two of them together. He loved her more than anyone and anything else in all the realms, and he knew she felt the same about him.

The sex was still amazing, rough and crazy. Loki was always trying new things with her, be it toys or some contraption he’d made up himself. The trust she had in him was incredible, she never questioned him or said no to anything. Always keen to try new things.

He actually had a feeling if he asked her to jump off a cliff with him, that she would likely do it. The thought was both terrifying yet extremely touching for him at the same time.

Loki stroked through her hair and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to slowly go down, it was a nice warm evening though. So he was glad he wouldn’t have to chop up anymore firewood for tonight. Akelia still liked being warm and cosy.

‘What do you want for dinner?’ Loki hummed, sliding his hand down her back.

‘As long as its not what you made last night, I don’t mind.’ She said, her voice muffled slightly against his neck.

Loki frowned. ‘What was wrong with my pasta?’ He leaned back a little and tried to look at her face.

‘It was… not… good. I think you over-cooked the pasta.’ She said sheepishly, glancing at him.

‘You never told me this last night. You said it was delicious!’ Loki said, frowning.

‘Yeahhhh, cause I wanted to get in your good books.’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, understanding her game. She managed to sweet talk him into giving her a massage after dinner.

‘You’re in _so_ much trouble!’ He growled and squeezed her sides, making her squeak as she tried to roll off him.

They had a little struggle and she managed to get up to her feet, she ran off while laughing and squealing as Loki chased after her, growling and chuckling wickedly as he chased her into their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter. :-)


End file.
